


His Family

by DuchessBelle17



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessBelle17/pseuds/DuchessBelle17
Summary: She always felt like she was on the outside looking in.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi guys this is just a random story I came up with after reading so much Klonnie fiction this week. I own nothing.

Bonnie sits in the library restroom staring at the little pink lines on the test.

She can't really figure out her emotions, happiness, sadness, panic, worry, and excitement all fill her mind. All because she is unsure of what Klaus' reaction to this will be.

6 years ago she'd agreed to come help Klaus and his family place a protection spell on his infant daughter Hope. A protection spell casted by a Bennett witch was the most powerful type of barrier and Klaus wanted the best for his daughter. Bonnie had agreed because she'd outgrown Mystic Falls and her friends. Elena and Damon were doing who knows what and Caroline and Stefan were the only two people she really kept in touch with. She was tired of being the side kick and yearned to break free and go somewhere that would not only help her grow her magic but also grow as a person. She'd heard stories of the magic in New Orleans, so she took a leap of faith, packed her bags and came to New Orleans.

She was surprised that Klaus had treated her so hospitable. The Mickaelson's had had their fair share of powerful witches and they seemed to admire and recognize Bonnie's power and true potential. They didn't just make her feel like a hired witch or sidekick, or convenient weapon to pull out whenever necessary, instead they made her feel almost a part of their family. She quickly became good friends with Freya and Rebekah and found that talking to them was much easier than talking to Elena or Caroline had ever been. Before Bonnie knew it, after a few months, she'd soon developed a daily routine in the Mickaelson compound. She'd wake up and visit a sleeping Hope in her crib checking the protection spell, she'd have coffee and breakfast with Hayley, Elijah and Freya. Elijah would tell her some story about a witch and different spells that she might find useful. Then she'd go into the quarter into a voodoo shop where she'd met a witch who was familiar with the Bennett line. Bonnie would help her with herbs and potions and sell them to the tourist. Then she'd return for dinner with everyone, and sometimes on the weekends she would go out dancing and or shopping with Freya, Rebekah, and Hayley.

During this time, her and Klaus had maintained a civil relationship. They would do their 'good mornings and good nights' sometimes even a 'how was your day', or in Klaus speak he would say 'what did you do today little witch' which would cause Bonnie to roll her eyes and say 'not terrorize the city' which would lead to a smirk on Klaus' face and when she was out of eyesight she would also smile. Klaus had become a weird comfort to her. Some nights when he was in his studio painting or sketching, Bonnie would join him by the fire place looking over all the grimoires he had acquired over the centuries. Sometimes Klaus would hand her a glass of scotch and sit beside her, pointing to different spells and giving her the history and or funny story behind them. Sometimes they'd be so caught up in laughter and they'd have a moment where they were staring at each other, two lonely misunderstood souls connecting if not only for a few fleeting moments.

Then one night everything changed when Bonnie got an upsetting phone call while she was reading in Klaus' studio. The sound of her phone knocked her out of the trance she'd found herself in being so engrossed in one particular spell. "Hey witchy" Damon's voice came through on the phone. "What is it Damon?" honestly Bonnie could've gone another decade without hearing his voice. She'd been in New Orleans for almost 2 years and she'd began to move on with her life. Put Mystic Falls and all of its drama behind her, and sadly that included her 'friends'. "We need you" was all he said. Oh of course, they were in some type of trouble and Bonnie had to go and rescue them, nope, not happening, go find another witch. "Elena got herself mixed up with some type of gypsy curse" Bonnie sighed. "I can't just drop my whole life and get on a plane Damon" Bonnie said softly. "I don't know anything about gypsy curses" Bonnie easily lied. "What Bonnie? How is this even a discussion? Your best friend needs you! I'm sure the Mickaelson's can let you off for a few days…" Bonnie stopped listening as anger grew inside her. 'let her off?' oh of course he would think she just went from Mystic Falls to New Orleans to just become some witch for hire. Used and then disposed of. "Oh please Damon don't play that best friend line with me. I haven't spoken to Elena in almost 8 months! We haven't been friends since you and your brother came back to Mystic Falls! I am not the Mickaelson's witch for hire and I damn sure aint yours!" Bonnie yelled hanging up the phone and taking an exasperated sigh.

"Looks like you could use this, love" Klaus said handing Bonnie a tumblr full of the brown liquid. Bonnie gratefully took the drink as Klaus came to sit next to her. He'd been walking down the hall and heard her yelling on the phone at the Salvatore, Klaus was impressed, never thinking she would have the courage finally speak her mind to that group of morons. "Tell Niklaus all about it" he said holding his sketch pad and pen like that of a therapist. Causing Bonnie to laugh and feel a little better. "I just feel…" Bonnie searched for the right words. "Like I've given so much of myself to people that sometimes I forget who I am" Bonnie let out another sigh, she'd never said that out loud to herself. Klaus listened, all the while also refilling her glass and his as well. He watched Bonnie, so much potential wasted for so long. Her mother not being there to nourish and grow her magic, her grandmother waiting too late be of any real help, and her moron friends just using her like some tool that they put away in a cupboard only to let out again when needed. It almost made Klaus angry, reminding of the potential that was robbed of him at a young age.

"My advice love, be a little selfish for a change. You're here, and your services for my daughter are greatly appreciated. But also this is your opportunity to learn and grow, and my family and I are here to provide any resources you may need." Bonnie looked at Klaus as he was speaking. Perhaps it was the smooth liquid that slid down her throat much easier these days, or perhaps it was because their first introduction was as enemies, but Klaus was kind of...dare she say charming? Those deep ocean blue eyes, that sometimes sparked yellow, gorgeous chiseled jaw, and those plump red lips…alright Bonnie settle down. Klaus made a weird look at Bonnie, because she was staring at him, like she was deep in thought trying to solve a puzzle on his face. "Are you alright?" he said tilting his head and throwing back the rest of his drink. Bonnie was about to answer 'yea' but all of a sudden "You're so handsome" slipped out of her mouth and suddenly Bonnie wanted to throw herself in the fireplace, or out the window. Klaus' eyebrows rose in surprise. The little witch was tipsy and he was definitely a glutton for flattery. "Reaaaaaally" Klaus said giving her a playful smirk. "Ugh I don't know why I said that, I'm drunk" Bonnie said, she made a move to get up but her brain wouldn't cooperate and instead she found herself lying back against the small couch that sat in front of the fire place. Klaus joined her lying back grinning ear to ear. He was enjoying this.

Bonnie had closed her eyes when suddenly she felt Klaus moving a strand of hair from her face. She opened her eyes to see that she was now face to face with Klaus. "You know Bonnie your not so bad yourself" she didn't even have time to comment on how that was the first time in who knows how long since he'd actually said her name instead of 'witch, little witch, witchling, little Bennett witch', because his lips brushed against hers softly, testing the waters to see if she would stop him. Then he was kissing her, like a starved man with a hunger that only Bonnie could cure. The kiss deepened and Klaus had wrapped his arms around Bonnie's waist, his lips traveling down to her neck. Bonnie moaned into the kiss as his lips traveled down her neck. 

She was letting go and moving on with her life. All things of the past left in the past as she allowed the hybrid to caress her thighs. Klaus was just about to slide his hands inside her thighs when the sound of Hope's little cries filled the mansion. They both stilled and Klaus was up at vampire speed running to her room. Bonnie followed soon after adjusting her clothes. She found Hayley in her night gown holding Hope bouncing her on her hip. Klaus stood in front of Hayley wiping Hope's tears. "Everything ok?" Bonnie's soft whispers entered the room as she stood at the door. "She's just teething and irritable" Hayley said giving Bonnie a small smile. "I hope she didn't wake you" Hayley said, but then she noticed Bonnie wasn't even in pajamas, and then she noticed that her and Klaus both smelled like liquor. Hayley made a note to ask Bonnie about that later. "No of course not" Bonnie smiled and watched the three supernatural beings and suddenly Bonnie felt like she was intruding on such an intimate moment. She said her goodnights and turned to her room down the hall.

As Bonnie was pulling out some pajama shorts and a tank top from her dresser, Klaus showed up at her open door. He crossed the barrier and entered her room caressing her face. "Don't think that we wont be finishing later what we started tonight little witch" he said before kissing her lips one last time and leaving her room, closing her door behind him. Bonnie's whole body melted at the excitement of his promise.

The next morning Bonnie woke up and felt bad about her conversation with Damon, not for what she said, but because she didn't want Elena to die. She texted Caroline the name of another witch in Virginia who could help Elena with her gypsy curse. A few hours later she just got a response of 'k'. '


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie slowly walked out of the restroom and gathered her books from the table she'd left them on. She was now a second year law student at New Orleans Law School. She'd transferred her records from Virginia and finished her undergrad at New Orleans University and then she'd applied and was accepted, with no need for compulsion, into the law school. While Bonnie enjoyed being a witch, she also wanted to help people in more ways than magic. Also after some talks with Rebekah this was just her first life. Bonnie was a witch and she could live a bunch more lives and do a bunch more things if her heart desired. She was nervous to return home, but she knew if she wasn't home by 5pm they would worry. While they had lived moderately peaceful, threats were always looming around and you could never be too careful.

After that night, Klaus made good…very good on his promise. But just as Bonnie believed her place in Mystic Falls was in the background of everyone else's story, she soon began to feel as though she was in the background of Klaus' story. Klaus was not just the hybrid, he was a brother, friend, and a father. While everyone knew something was going on between Klaus and Bonnie no one directly asked them. Hayley had cornered her during breakfast the next morning and asked and Bonnie had explained that she'd just shared a drink with him after a long day as usual, and Hayley accepted the explanation. While she never had any feelings for Klaus, the thought that he could possibly be with someone like Bonnie made her feel happy. Bonnie loved Hope and her spirit was so kind, she was good for him. Rebekah would sometimes tease Bonnie if she was going out wearing something sexy that it would make Klaus jealous. Bonnie would just laugh things off and so that is how things continued for 4 years. By day Klaus was a friend, brother, and father, and by night he was…in Bonnie's bed or vice versa. This pregnancy worried Bonnie because she wasn't even sure what she was to Klaus, she wasn't sure where she would fit in Klaus' personal bubble. While they had all made her feel like family, there were some moments when Bonnie realized that she would always be on the outside with Klaus, because his heart was already full for his siblings, and his daughter, and even Hayley.

One night after mind blowing sex, Bonnie had woken up to find that she was in his bed alone. She slid her clothes on and found him sitting at the piano with Hope sitting beside him, Hayley was leaning over the piano watching Klaus try and teach Hope a scale. The moment was so lovely and intimate she felt as if she were intruding, even just by standing at the door and watching. Soon she saw Elijah emerge from the other side of the room smiling as he placed his arm around Hayley's waist, giving her a light kiss on the lips. Rebekah and Freya entered from the same side as Elijah, sitting on the chairs near the piano and laughing and smiling as well. A real family. Bonnie had never experienced that. She even remembers at a young age watching Elena and Jeremy with their parents, playing games in their front yard. The laughter, the smiles, Bonnie had never felt that type of connection before.

He'd never been one for PDA or labels so he preferred to keep his personal affairs with his little witch, mostly behind closed doors. Although sometimes he would find himself stealing a kiss from her while walking in the Quarter together, or when she would be in the kitchen helping Freya with a spell or dinner, and the time when he appeased Hayley and celebrated Christmas for Hope and he found Bonnie standing under the mistletoe sipping her coco admiring the tree, he still doesn't remember walking over to her, but when he found himself toe to toe standing in front of her, he'd tilted her chin up and kissed her lips, right in front of his family. Everyone quietly watched them for a moment then just lightly smiled and continued opening gifts, knowing that Klaus would kill anyone who dared to mention he display of affection for his little witch. Bonnie had become a constant in his life and he knew even with his centuries of education in all aspects of life he would never be able to put into words the type of adoration he felt for her. When he'd sought her help years ago it was in the desperation to protect his child, when she'd accepted his offer he was surprised at how quickly she bonded with his family. He was surprised at how her presence seemed to calm him, make him feel secure. At night he worshipped her body, and during the day he protected her with the rest of his family. He was so proud of the young woman she had become, finishing college and now in law school, Bonnie was becoming her own person and carving her own path in this world.

But now as Klaus sat in his bedroom, fiddling with the box in his hand, he felt worried. Bonnie had been distant lately. He began to notice it a few days ago.

Usually every Sunday Elijah would take Hayley out for brunch, and Klaus would watch Hope and Bonnie would help. Usually Klaus would cook breakfast while Bonnie and Hope played in the garden. Bonnie had begun to show Hope some beginner's magic and because Hope loved doing magic and learning new things she loved spending time with Bonnie. They would grow flowers and float feathers together. Klaus would watch them from a window, Hope laughing and clapping her hands as Bonnie would make a bird appear to her. They would eat breakfast then go into the Quarter or paint together. Well Klaus and Hope would paint, and Bonnie would read. Bonnie was horrible at drawing and painting, and out of frustration would always throw her little art endeavors away. Klaus would laugh at the stick figures Bonnie would draw and Bonnie would pout and Hope would hug her telling her the drawings were nice and that would always bring a warm smile to Bonnie's heart.

Then last Sunday everything changed. First Bonnie hadn't come to bed the night before but opted to stay in Freya's room after they'd partied the night before, claiming she had to take care of a drunk Freya, and a drunk Rebekah was now having a male model in the living room for a late night snack. Then the next morning he could tell she was barely paying attention to Hope's attempts to grow a flower in the garden by herself. Her mind seemed pre occupied. Then during breakfast Hope asked a question that seemed to upset Bonnie. "Bonnie...are you just my dad's friend? Or are you my dad's special friend like Uncle lijah and mommy are special friends?" Klaus was still in the kitchen cooking when he heard the question, he was also curios to know. Bonnie blinked a few times, seemingly to be in real contemplation on the question. "…I don't know" she said more to herself, but Klaus heard her clearly. "…I mean, we are friends…really good friends" she said attempting to answer her question. But Hope being the curios 6-year-old she was, was not convinced. "Really, because sometimes dad kisses your hand just like Uncle lijah does with mommy, also sometimes dad sniffs your hair or shoulder, and mommy does that to Uncle lijah and she says it's a thing wolfs do with their special friends" Bonnie was quiet, she had no idea how to answer her question because she truly didn't know the answer. Her and Klaus had become comfortable with their daily routine and had never had the 'what are we?' conversation. He'd been pre occupied with his art and family's safety, she'd been busy with school and growing her craft. They didn't really do dates, unless quiet nights alone in his studio counted, and Bonnie certainly couldn't say 'hey Hope your dad and I are friends with benefits…?' She also couldn't compare their relationship to that of Elijah and Hayley, they had professed their love publicly on many occasions, they vacationed together, they even wore matching rings symbolizing their bond in the wolf community. Bonnie was unsure of how to answer and Hope's question had sent Bonnie spiraling, now also wanting to know the status of their relationship.

"Hey Hope, lets go see if your dad is finished cooking breakfast" Bonnie says plastering a smile on her face. Hope being a child is quickly distracted with the thought of food and jumps from her seat and runs into the kitchen with Bonnie trailing behind her.

Klaus is unsure of how he feels with Bonnie's revelation that she is unsure of who she is to him. He smiles when Hopes comes bouncing in demanding breakfast be served and he happily obliges her. When Hope helps him carry in the plates he sees Bonnie standing at the kitchen door and as he passes her, he leans down and gives her a quick kiss. It's the only thing he can think to do in the moment. Bonnie smiles and grabs the juice sitting on the kitchen counter carrying it into the dining room.

Klaus watched Bonnie while she was eating. He watched her and realized that he no longer wanted his family to wonder about their relationship, especially his daughter. He should've known that Hope would eventually ask questions about Bonnie, she'd been there since Hope was a few months old, and now Hope had grown so close to her not just because of her being a witch, but because Hope could sense that Bonnie was very important to her father. Klaus made a few phone calls after breakfast while Hope and Bonnie continued to practice their magic.

Later that day he found Bonnie alone in her room, she was lying down on her bed staring up into the ceiling. When she heard him close the door she leaned over to see him joining her on the bed. Klaus wanted to talk to her about Hope's question at breakfast but he wasn't sure how to breach the topic. Never in a thousand years had Klaus had a 'girlfriend', or a woman that was so close to his family that she was considered his 'girlfriend'. He was about to say something but as soon as he laid beside Bonnie and wrapped his arms around her, all thoughts of the day left his mind. He kissed her lips and Bonnie complied with the kiss, moving her body closer to his and placing her hands on his chest. Bonnie savored these quiet moments with him.

He'd grown accustomed to the feeling of her in his arms, if felt so natural. He'd been so consumed with everything else around him that it never occurred to him that Bonnie did not know what she meant to him. That she didn't know how important she was to him, and that she was so insecure about her place in his life that she was hesitant to answer Hope's curious questions about their relationship. Klaus realized that while he was a private person and just didn't want to share Bonnie or her affection with anyone else, Bonnie must have thought that he wanted to hide her and their relationship.

Bonnie lightly moaned as Klaus trails his hands from her waist to her thighs to the inside of her thighs, pulling her sundress up and around her waist. His hands rubbed the center of her panties, which dampened quickly under his ministrations. Klaus leans closer to Bonnie and uses his other hand to quickly unzip her dress and pulling it off her body. He takes her in, and scoops his free hand inside her lacy bra gathering one of her breast in his hand as he leans down to lightly bite her nipple. "Oh…Nik" Bonnie says lowly. He loved it when she called him Nik. He then moved his attentions to the other breast, freeing it from the cup as well. Bonnie pulled Klaus' shirt above his head, and he made quick work of his pants and boxers. Bonnie yelped as he quickly snatched her panties off, ripping them at the seams. Bonnie hit him on the shoulder, that was the 6th pair of panties she'd lost this month because of him. "I'll buy you a new pair love" he said while trailing kisses down her breasts, rib cage, stomach and then her thighs. Bonnie moaned when Klaus' mouth finally touched her center. He lavished her core with kisses, using tongue and fingers to bring her to orgasm. Bonnie ran her fingers through Klaus' hair as he lapped up her essence, savoring every taste. "Nik…please" Klaus lifted his head and kissed her shoulder, "tell me what you want love" Klaus loved to hear her beg for him. It let him know that he had the same pull on her that she had on him. "I want you…inside me…" Bonnie said through ragged breaths as Klaus still used his finger to rub inside her. Klaus smirked and positioned himself above her, he slowly entered her fully and they both moaned at the sensation. Klaus slowly fucked her into the mattress as Bonnie wrapped one leg around his waist and kept her arms on his shoulders. Klaus kissed her and flipped their position, pulling Bonnie on top of him. Bonnie loved this position because it was the angle that allowed him to be so deep inside of her. She kept her hands on his chest as she sat up and rode him. It wasn't long before she was reaching another orgasm, and Klaus was looking up at her. In awe of her. Bonnie Bennett the most powerful witch walking this earth was currently riding him and cumming on his cock. It definitely was always an ego boost for him. But mostly Klaus was in awe of her because he got to see this powerful woman in such an intimate way. She allowed him to have her body, and Klaus was more than grateful for the opportunity, never wanting to let her go. As Klaus gets closer to his orgasm he lifts Bonnie as he sits up, leaning against the headboard, putting them in a sitting position. Bonnie adjusts to the new position and wraps her arms around his neck kissing him hard. Klaus quickens his pace and grips her waist roughly, as he climaxes spilling himself inside her.

After that they shower together and Klaus playfully nipped at Bonnie's shoulder and neck as she attempted to wash her body. She would giggle and Klaus would laugh. It was one of the few times the hybrid was playful and fully relaxed, letting his guard down and being content.

Bonnie loaded her books into the backseat and waved goodbye to some of her classmates, wishing them a nice weekend. As she pulled into the drive way she fixed her hair in the mirror and smooth out her clothes. She would tell him later tonight, and regardless of his response, she was going to keep and protect her baby. When Bonnie walked into the house everything seemed normal Elijah was fussing in the kitchen with Hayley, Rebekah was setting the table, and she could hear shuffling upstairs that she guessed was Klaus in his studio. As soon as she walked into foyer, Hope ran up to her pulling her arm very excited to show her something she'd been practicing all day. Bonnie smiled and allowed Hope to drag her into the living room, all the while hearing Hayley chastise Hope telling her to at least let Bonnie sit down and rest before dinner. But Hope was determined. When Bonnie came into the living room behind Hope Freya was on the floor with 3 unlit candles sitting in front of her. "She has been waiting for you. She refused to show me until you got home" Freya said laughing as Hope smiled and sat down beside Bonnie. Together the 3 witches sat in a circle. Hope smiled and closed her eyes and then Bonnie watched as 1 candle lit and then the next 2 lit up. Bonnie and Freya both clapped their hands, extremely proud of her. Hope beamed so happy to have the 2 most powerful witches as her teachers and protectors.

"I hope everyone is in the mood for Italian, I made pasta and alfredo" Elijah announced as he came into the living room.

As everyone sat down to dinner, Hayley passed her phone to Freya, Bonnie, and Rebekah showing videos of Elijah hand making the pasta, and measuring out ingredients. Even throwing some batches of the pasta away, saying he was not satisfied with them. The ladies giggled at a flustered Elijah in the kitchen. "I will not be ashamed in my pursuit of perfection" he said while narrowing his eyes at Hayley. He'd been so consumed in his cooking he hadn't noticed her videoing him. After dinner, everyone was surprised to see Klaus stand and make an announcement. "Brother, because you have given us such a wonderful meal I thought it only sincere I provide dessert, in the garden everyone" the family raised their eyebrows suspiciously at him. Even Bonnie was taken aback. Klaus would sometimes help with the cooking, but to have made dessert and be in the garden seemed so…strange. Everyone immediately knew Klaus was planning something. But they obliged and followed him into the garden. As they entered the garden they were surprised to see a huge table draped in a white cloth covered with beignets and champagne filled glasses.

Bonnie's mouth automatically watered at the sight of the beignets, they were her favorite. "Niklaus this is…" Elijah of all people seemed to be at a loss for words. "Oh wow" Hope yelled at the sight of the fire flies that seemed to be flying above them and suddenly as if out of nowhere a string quartet appeared, they had been softly playing since they arrived in the garden. "Ok Nik, the hell is going on" Rebekah said taking a glass of champagne. Klaus clasped his hands together and looked out at his family. "Elijah, Rebekah, and Freya you are my siblings and I love you all very much, and there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do for you all" All three of his siblings seemed so touch by the sentiment, they were almost moved to tears. "Hayley you will always have a place in my heart as the mother of my child, and I thank you for your strength and courage" Bonnie suddenly felt uncomfortable. Klaus had planned something for his family and she was there. He was naming everyone individually, Bonnie felt awkward. Would he even acknowledge her or say something heartfelt? 'Bonnie you're a little witch and you're a great shag' she imagined him saying. Bonnie slowly moved to the back of the table, closer to the string quartet. Then Klaus knelt down and smiled at Hope, who had sugar around her mouth from the beignet, "…and you my little wolf, are the greatest gift I could ask for" Hope hugged Klaus and everyone smiled. A lone tear fell down Bonnie's cheek at the thought of Klaus not accepting their child the way he did Hope.

Klaus then stood up and took the tiny box out of his hand. Rebekah knowing a ring box automatically, squealed at the sight and looked to Bonnie who somehow had come to be standing at the end of the table. "But all of you already know that. In my everyday words and actions, you all already know that I care for you. But sadly it seems I have neglected a very important person in my life. I haven't told her how she makes my world brighter, how enamored I am with her power and strength, how even though she's a horrendous artist, she has been my muse for these past years…" Bonnie could hardly breath as the family all began to turn and look at her as Klaus spoke. Everyone wore warm smiles as Klaus spoke and Bonnie was attempting to calm her heartbeat and not burst into tears at Klaus' beautiful words. Klaus then walked up to Bonnie, who was still frozen in place, he knelt in front of her and opened the box revealing a beautiful 3 karat diamond ring, with a white gold band. It was simple and elegant just like Bonnie.

"Bonnie in front of our family, I want to tell you that love is not an adequate description for how I feel about you, because it does not fairly summarize the complexities that is our relationship and its evolution. I adore you Bonnie…marry me" Bonnie stares at the ring, then to everyone in the family who is silently holding their breath waiting on her answer, honestly it's been a long time coming everyone silently thinks. Then Bonnie looks into Klaus' eyes, so beautiful and sincere. "Klaus…yes…of course…yes" Bonnie says as Klaus slides the ring on her finger. Of course it's a perfect fit and Klaus kisses the ring on her hand and gets up, wrapping his arms around Bonnie's waist and kissing her madly. The family clapped and cheered lifting their glasses of champagne in congratulations.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I own nothing. Please R&R I'd love some opinions on the story.

"I adore you as well Nik" Bonnie said quietly looking up into his eyes. "Yay I get to plan a wedding; oh I can't wait!" Rebekah jumped for joy. Elijah raised his glass to Bonnie and Klaus, and Hayley placed a glass of champagne in Bonnie's hand. "To Bonnie and Niklaus" Elijah said happily, glad his brother had finally gotten serious with his relationship with Bonnie. Hope happily held up her glass of orange juice that had been given to her by Hayley. They all drank except Bonnie who hoped they wouldn't notice. But of course you couldn't get anything pass thousand-year-old vampires, a super strong wolf, and an ancient witch. "Why aren't you drinking?" Freya asked innocently. Bonnie stilled, this was the second time in the past 2 weeks when a question had left her unsure of how to answer. "Oh…well…what did I not drink anything?" Bonnie said looking at the glass she was holding. Everyone gave her a strange look including Klaus who still had his hand wrapped around her waist.

Bonnie began looking at everyone around her trying to think of an excuse. She really didn't want to have to announce her pregnancy like this in front of everyone, including Klaus. But thankfully or unfortunately Hayley caught on faster than everyone else. Her eyes widened at the realization "omg…are you pregnant Bonnie?" Everyone's eyes widened and Bonnie looked up at Klaus trying to gage his facial expression. His eyes were raised in anticipation of her answer. "Kind of…I mean yes…" Bonnie said softly. While everyone else excitedly chatted Bonnie looked up to Klaus. "I just took a test today; I was going to tell you tonight. I didn't want you to find out like this." Bonnie waited on Klaus to say something. Klaus took a breath. Happy that his proposal came at just the right time, since now apparently they were having a child.

Klaus watched his siblings and his daughter, they were all smiles at him and Bonnie. Klaus never imagined through all of this he would be gifted with such love. "Bonnie…" but before Klaus could finish, Hope ran up to Bonnie taking her hand. "That's why I asked if you were dad's special friend. Because I had a dream about you holding my baby brother with dad." Bonnie gasped. Hope could've really had a premonition. If it was true she was having a boy, a little boy, who'd be perfect and so very loved. Bonnie hugged Hope tears filling her eyes. "A baby brother, will you help Bonnie and I and be the best big sister ever" Klaus said picking Hope up and kissing her forehead. He pulled Bonnie closer and kissed her forehead as well. Relaxing her worries about everything. Bonnie listened to Rebekah talk about how the wedding needed to be soon if she didn't want to show her belly, and how she should think outside the box instead of white, and she listened to Freya demand to be a bridesmaid and Hayley too. Bonnie smiled as she observed them, her family, she'd come here to find herself and grow her magic. She'd ended up with a promising career, a family, future husband, and baby boy on the way. Bonnie nodded and pretended to listen to everything everyone was saying. She felt Klaus' hand squeeze her waist and she leaned into his chest laughing when her and Hope's noses touched.

4 weeks later

Rebekah helped Bonnie slide into the eggshell cream silky mermaid dress, she then helped her fix her hair which was pinned up in bun and placed the quarter blusher veil on her head. Just as she was finishing up, Freya walked in wearing her soft pink bridesmaid dress. "Oh wow Bonnie you look gorgeous" Freya said "Aww thank you Freya" Bonnie said, trying not cry and smug any of her makeup. "Damn I do good work" Rebekah said admiring Bonnie but definitely complimenting herself. Hayley rushed in with Hope behind her, Hayley in her identical pink bridesmaid dress, while Hope wore a cute off white flower girl dress. "Are you ready? There is a surprise outside!" Hope said excitedly. "Bonnie you look so beautiful" Hope said staring up at the bride. "Aww sweetheart you look beautiful as well". All of the ladies slowly descended the stairs with Bonnie coming down last. Klaus was at the bottom of the stairs and Bonnie saw him take an unnecessary breath as soon as he saw her.

As Bonnie reached the bottom of the stairs Klaus took her hand helping her down "words do not adequately describe your beauty my darling" Klaus said kissing her hand. Bonnie smiled and admired Klaus' black tux, he looked so handsome. "Your so handsome" she said giving them both déjà vu to a familiar night, "reaaaaaally" Klaus responded causing them both to laugh. As they made their way to the door Bonnie noticed the brass band playing outside. "What Rebekah? I said no second line" Bonnie hated all this attention. Rebekah smiled "it wasn't me" Bonnie then looked to Klaus who shook his head. "It was me" Elijah said. In all the time we've been in New Orleans, I've never gotten to participate in one. Somehow hearing that it was Elijah's idea softened her resolve. She smiled as he handed her a white parasol. Bonnie let Elijah lead her outside the mansion with Klaus and everyone else behind her as they marched in front of the band into the Quarter. Bonnie laughed seeing Elijah actually dance and laugh like that, she twirled her parasol beside Klaus, as they marched down the street. Tourist took pictures of the beautiful bride and her wedding party. Other witches and other supernaturals from the Quarter that would be attending the wedding joined with them.

Caroline, Elena, Damon, and Stefan had come to New Orleans seeking Bonnie's help in dealing with the Gemini coven. They knew it was a long shot considering that they hadn't really spoken to her in almost 2 years, just casual 'how are you' via text, but they were desperate. Just as they were headed to the Mikealson mansion they saw a wedding party going through the street. It was Elena that noticed the groom was none other than Klaus and through the beautiful lace veil she could see that the bride was Bonnie. They were all shocked, having no idea that Klaus and Bonnie were even together, let alone getting married. They didn't participate but they followed the wedding party.

To the tourists they married in a lovely private park in front a large fountain surrounded by beautiful oak trees. But to the super naturals they knew this was consecrated ground, and neutral territory for all beings. Whenever the witches, vampires, or wolves had a dispute or needed to meet they would do it in this place. So it was only appropriate that a powerful witch would marry a powerful hybrid here. The Voodoo Priestess of the Quarter married them. Their vows were beautiful and brought most of the guests to tears.

Except the group from Mystic Falls, who wanted to ask so many questions. Caroline listened intently to Klaus' vows to Bonnie, his words so eloquent and beautiful and she began to wonder if in another life it could be her there instead of Bonnie, but then she looked over to Stefan and squeezed his hand, convincing herself that she'd made the right choice. Elena was happy for Bonnie but she was also a little jealous. The way Klaus looked at her, his beautiful words. She wanted that type of adoration. While Damon said 'I love you', he'd never been that great at speaking eloquently. Stefan and Damon just watched, mad that the Mickaelson's had seen Bonnie' s power and potential and made her a part of their family, making her forever loyal to them.

Rebekah had turned to the other side of the park into a reception area under a large tent equipped with a dance floor, and round tables with lovely floral arrangements, for the guests to sit and eat.

The couple danced their first dance together, A Couple of Forevers by Chrisette Michelle and then John Legends You & I. They danced and laughed with friends and family. Klaus twirled Hope around the dance floor to a song while Bonnie danced with Elijah.

Just as the night was winding down Bonnie leaned into Klaus, her back against his chest, and he instinctively placed his hand around her waist softly caressing her abdomen while his lips found the crook of her neck. "Wait until I get you to the house in Mykonos on our own private beach." Bonnie leaned back and smiled, so excited for their honeymoon. She loved the beach plus the ladies her made her buy some pretty scandalous bikinis and lingerie for the trip.

The Mystic Falls group was about to approach the couple when suddenly Rebekah and Elijah stepped in front of them, flanked by 2 of Klaus' hybrids. "Absolutely not. You will not ruin her day, with whatever drama you all have cooked up for yourselves" Rebekah growled at them. Bonnie was her sister now and she would protect her and her unborn nephew. "We were just coming to wish the newlyweds congrats" Damon said his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I don't believe any of you were invited. If you'd like to send your congratulations, do it through the mail" Elijah said firmly. Damon was about to respond when Caroline held her hand up stopping him. "Their right. Bonnie didn't invite us. She probably doesn't want us here, and she probably wouldn't help us with the Gemini Coven. Lets go" Caroline said leaving the reception tent followed by Stefan and Elena. Damon stayed however staring over at Bonnie and Klaus as they took pictures with friends. "She's happy" Rebekah said, her voice calmer now. "I can see that" Damon said through clenched teeth. Unsure of why the image of Klaus holding and kissing Bonnie bothered him so much. He turned and left, the image of Bonnie being twirled around by Klaus forever stamped in his brain.

Later on Elijah helped Klaus load the many wedding gifts into the car to bring them back home, while Bonnie was with Rebekah in the other car that would take her and Klaus to the private jet waiting for them. "The Salvatore brothers, Ms. Gilbert, and Ms. Forbes were here. Not sure of their intentions something about a Gemini Coven. Either way Rebekah and I got rid of them." Elijah softly told Klaus. He nodded. "Please tell me got rid of them means you plucked their hearts out and burned the bodies." Klaus was tired of those pests always popping up randomly when they needed Bonnie for something. Elijah rolled his eyes at his brother as he continued to load the trunk. "I'll let you decide to tell Bonnie…since you're her husband" Elijah said the last part with humor in his tone. Klaus laughed and nodded. He wouldn't tell her tonight, and possibly not even tomorrow. Maybe after the baby was born.

Klaus slid into the back seat of the car beside Bonnie, who'd taken her heels off and unpinned her hair. It had fallen down her face in soft sandy brown ringlets. As the car pulled out of the parking lot Klaus pulled Bonnie close kissing her mouth with all the hunger and desire that had been growing inside of him all day. Bonnie moaned into his mouth, hoping that they at least made it to the plane before Klaus started removing her clothing.

When they arrived at the plane, Klaus watched their driver load their luggage onto the plane, while Bonnie made herself comfortable on one of the leather couches. As soon as they were in the air, Klaus poured himself a drink, while Bonnie drank some water. She then went into the opulent bathroom and slid on a simple spaghetti sundress that reached her knees, something perfect for the beach. When she emerged Klaus had also shred himself of his tux and was just in a pair of black denim jeans and a white v neck shirt.

Soon Bonnie had drifted off to sleep and Klaus placed a pillow under her head and wrapped her in a blanket while he sat in one of the plush leather chairs. Pulling his sketch pad out of his bag he made some finishing touches to an earlier drawing and then flipped to a new page, and began to sketch Bonnie sleeping peacefully on the couch.

Some hours later Bonnie woke up as Klaus was carrying her off the plane and into a waiting car. When they arrived at the house Bonnie was not surprised at the massive estate that sat on the private beach. The house was beautiful but as soon as they reached the beach Bonnie took off running bidding Klaus to chase after her which he obliged. They ran onto the beach their feet stamping in the water. Klaus carefully lifted Bonnie up and her legs wrapped around his waist. He kissed her and she smiled. "You are perfection in its purest form" he whispered into her ear.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi guys, this probably will be my last update for a few weeks, because I have to get back to studying for the Bar Exam.

I own nothing

R&R Please!

Always and forever my love

Bonnie gasped as the wave crashed under her body and Klaus continued to please her with his mouth as she lay flat on their private beach completely naked. Klaus held Bonnie's thighs as the waves from the sea and his ministrations rocked her. His tongue lavished her core that was now getting mixed with the salty sea water.

Klaus moves his body to where he is positioned on top of Bonnie and enters her slowly. He holds his weight with his arms careful not to put too much weight on top of Bonnie as he slowly thrust inside her. Bonnie places one arm on his shoulder the other on his arm, trying to pull him closer. Their love making had reached a certain tame point since the news of her pregnancy. He was always more careful now, always aware of the little life growing inside his wife.

Bonnie moans wrapping her legs around him moaning his name. Klaus pulls one of Bonnie's legs closer burying himself deeper inside her. Before long the two reach their climaxes and they lay together on the beach letting the waves softly crash at their feet. Bonnie turns as Klaus lies on his back, his eyes closed as he savors the moments of peace he has been rewarded.

Bonnie stares at his face and his toned chest and abs. Sometimes it was hard for her to believe that she was now married to Klaus Mikealson. Not because their first introductions were murder attempts but because their relationship since her arrival in New Orleans had come so far. She still couldn't believe that their one kiss, had led to a relationship, and they'd fallen in love, and Klaus had wanted to marry her. The adoration she felt for him sometimes was overwhelming. She was happy that she had been so wrong to doubt Klaus' feelings for her and their baby.

Klaus could feel her staring at him and began to chuckle "see something you like my love?" he said while opening one eye and peeking over at Bonnie. "Actually I do" Bonnie smiled back and leaned over and placed a quick kiss to his lips.

She then got up and grabbed her bikini which Klaus had made quick work of taking off and wrapped herself in her towel, and walked back to the house. Klaus followed behind her also wrapping his towel around his waist. Usually he would have no shame or embarrassment and walk the entire house and beach totally naked but they had compelled humans working in the house today and Klaus knew how Bonnie still wanted him to pretend to have modesty around humans.

Bonnie entered the house and could smell the delicious food their housekeeper Zara was cooking. Bonnie smiled as Zara informed her dinner would be ready soon. It amazed Bonnie how more comfortable she'd become with the idea of compulsion. Usually she was completely against it. But Bonnie had to get used to it with the Mikealson's. At least the servants who worked for the Mikealson's were not fed on, and actually paid a good wage. They were just compelled to never discuss anything they heard or saw happen inside the house and never to reveal the names of their employers or people who lived inside the house. Bonnie soon came to realize that it was for their safety and the safety of the compelled servants.

After showering together, Bonnie and Klaus sit down in the lovely dining room for dinner. "So who's house was this?" Bonnie asks as she twirls her fork on the plate. "Kol's" Klaus replies. Bonnie nods, the younger Mikealson was rarely around, always travelling, exploring, getting into trouble, getting his siblings to bail him out, rinse, and repeat.

Bonnie had only seen him a few times during her time in New Orleans. He was one of the first to point out the fact that Bonnie and Klaus obviously had a thing for each other. She still remembers the embarrassing time Klaus had placed his hand on Bonnie's knee under the table during a family dinner once, and Kol had pointed it out in front of the whole family "Nik are you checking the hem of Bonnie's skirt over there? I've got some measuring tape if you'd like" Klaus had quickly moved his hand away from Bonnie's knee, glared at Kol, and continued eating. Bonnie remembers Kol's words embarrassing her, but Klaus' actions making her feel worse somehow, like he was ashamed.

Kol may have been annoying with teasing her and Klaus, but overall she'd found him to be charming and funny, and he'd treated Bonnie just like his sisters, always nagging and picking on them. Kol made Bonnie feel like a part of the family.

"Actually I bought it for him as a gift and then he totally destroyed it when he threw a ridiculous party here in the 70's, then after getting involved with a very nasty Russian Mob, it was an awful shoot out in the 90's. I got it renovated and fixed up a few years ago and made it part of the communal family properties, usually only Elijah comes here." Klaus said while drinking his wine.

Bonnie nodded and listened intently. She enjoyed hearing stories about his family, even the elusive younger one.

After dinner Bonnie sips tea and Klaus has another glass of wine as they sit on the balcony watching the sunset on the beach. Bonnie never wanted this moment to end, and she never wanted this feeling of complete peace to end. Klaus looked at Bonnie as if reading her mind and kissed her hand whispering "always and forever my love".

"This is ridiculous Bonnie. You have the most skilled OBGYN in the witch community and instead of delivering our child safe and sound in her clinic you want to do it here in the bath tub!?" Klaus shouted as Bonnie sat on the bed rubbing her large belly. She'd decided within the last few weeks of her pregnancy to go the natural route. Her OBGYN Dr. Sasha Marks had already explained to her that some witches didn't feel any pain during childbirth, some felt all the pain in childbirth like the baby was not just coming out, but also dragging all of their bodies magic with them. But because Bonnie was carrying the baby of a hybrid she honestly didn't know what to expect for Bonnie.

Dr. Marks had been completely fascinated to get the case of the hybrid and the witch, with the couple's permission she'd been documenting Bonnie's pregnancy. While she had heard the hybrid had impregnated a female wolf, she knew nothing of the outcome of the pregnancy. She took the time to explain to Bonnie the different pregnancies a witch could have. Some witches couldn't use their magic during pregnancy and some witches felt magical boosts during pregnancy. According to Bonnie she had felt just normal, as if the baby didn't affect her magic at all, which made her wonder if the baby would be born just a werewolf, or werewolf/vampire hybrid like his father with no magic. She also been curious about Bonnie's cravings, while Bonnie hadn't craved blood per say, she did admit to sometimes craving Klaus' blood specifically, and she seemed to always have the overwhelming urge for his scent. Bonnie had taken to wrapping herself in his coats when he was gone, just to be near his scent. Dr. Marks was convinced the baby would have the werewolf gene.

Bonnie sits on the bed and rubs her stomach, her N.J was quit active today. While they hadn't asked Dr. Marks to confirm the sex, wanting to trust Hope's premonition, Bonnie had taken to secretly calling the baby N.J or Niklaus Jr. "All this modern technology and you women this century want to go back 100 years" he huffed as he continued to place the wheels on the crib he was fixing. "Klaus the natural way is safer, and plus I don't know what kind of drugs could hurt the baby or my magic even. It's better and safer this way" she said annoyed that once again they were having this conversation. "I want Dr. Marks here, along with all of her medical supplies" Klaus said firmly, sitting the crib up right and checking to make sure every part had been connected properly. Bonnie nodded to his terms, this was the only way he'd stop protesting her decision.

As Klaus placed the mattress inside the crib, Bonnie watched as Klaus carefully slid the sheets on, and filled the crib with the blanket and stuffed animal Rebekah had purchased the other day. Her eyes became watery as she watched Klaus' actions with such delicacy, he already was a wonderful father to Hope, and she knew he would be the same for their baby.

She felt so special to be one of the few people that saw the hybrid in such a vulnerable way. It was amazing to be one of the few people that not only had Klaus Mikealson's protection, but his heart as well.

Niklaus Henrick Mickaelson II is born at the early hours of 3:30am in the Mikeaelson compound in New Orleans. Upon his arrival in the master bathroom grand claw foot bathtub, he is greeted by his crying mother, his yelling father, his squealing Aunt Rebekah, and a fascinated Dr. Marks.

Bonnie holds him as she leans back in the bed and Dr. Marks checks both her and the baby. Bonnie is wrapped in her huge purple cotton bathrobe and N.J is wrapped in a fluffy white towel. He is perfect. From his sandy brown hair, to his chubby red cheeks, and his little plump red lips. Bonnie smiles, he is Klaus in every way except his piercing green eyes.

"Mom and baby look good. Now we just have to see what this little man will want to drink" Dr. Mark's said. Bonnie had not produced any milk during her pregnancy, which Dr. Mark had told Bonnie was no cause of concern, many normal and witch pregnancies had cases were women did not produce any milk. Rebekah quickly went to the table and grabbed the 2 bottles, one containing warm formula, and the other warm animal blood. Bonnie had been adamant that if the baby did prefer blood that it be animal, something about her perfect little baby needing human blood made her a little uncomfortable.

Bonnie took the formula first and placed the bottle in N.J's mouth, to her relief he began to suckle and was drinking the milk, then suddenly he made a face and Bonnie removed the bottle, N.J spit all of the milk back up and onto Bonnie's robe. Dr. Mark's quickly gave Bonnie a towel while Klaus took the formula out her hand and gave her the one with blood. Once again N.J drank some and did the same thing, spitting it up, this time Bonnie anticipated and it all got on the towel. Bonnie panicked as N.J began to cry, and looked to Klaus with tearful eyes, they didn't know what N.J needed. They didn't know what to feed him. Hayley had informed Bonnie that Hope had been just like a human baby and drank her milk, then formula. Rebekah then moved to the dresser and produced another bottle that was filled with a pink concoction. I had a weird idea that maybe he'd like both, she said. Bonnie took the bottle, desperate to feed her son, N.J took the bottle and began to drink, and continued. When half the bottle was gone, Dr. Marks sat back and took notes, relieved that they had found a way to feed the baby. Seemed he enjoyed milk mixed with animal blood.

As Bonnie continued to feed N.J there was a loud knock on the door and then it burst open, "can I see him now please" hope squealed as she bounded to the bed. Hayley ran behind her. She knew Hope was desperate to see her new baby brother, but she also wanted Bonnie and Klaus to have a moment with their baby, Klaus hadn't been able to have that when Hope was born so this was his second chance. Elijah soon followed by Freya and Kol all piled into the room.

Bonnie moved over in the bed and motioned for Hope to come and sit beside her. Hope leaned over and placed a kiss on top of N.J's head as he began to float to sleep with his belly full and sufficiently burped, and snug in his mother's arms. "He's perfect Bonnie, just like my dream" Hope said softly so as not to wake him. Bonnie leaned over and placed a kiss on top of Hope's head and they both smiled.

"His name?" Kol said impatiently, they all gathered around the bed, Bonnie and Klaus had been secretive about his name and refused to reveal any of their considerations. Klaus placed his hand on Bonnie's shoulder and they both looked at each other with love in their eyes. "Everyone please meet Niklaus Henrick Mikaelson II" Klaus said proudly. Everyone began to quietly murmur in praise. "After Henrick" Rebekah said, tears forming in her eyes, Elijah and Kol also began to tear up, so grateful that Bonnie had allowed her son to honor their brother's memory by carrying his name, the pain of his lost still feeling as new as yesterday instead of a thousand years ago.

It's a regular Sunday evening in the Mikaelson household. Hayley, Elijah, and Freya are making dinner, Klaus is in his studio holding N.J and showing him the different paintings on the wall and explaining to him the different artists and why these are the best, determined to have his son cultered and the world of fine art just like him, N.J just snuggles closer to his father's chest and watches his eyes intently, as if he can really understand every word Klaus is saying. Hope sits behind Klaus' desk and draws in the new sketch pad he has just bought her, and Bonnie splayed out on the bed in Klaus' room books everywhere as she gets ready to start her classes again next week. She was lucky that her school had allowed her to keep up with classes by doing work online. But now she was ready to return.

Sometimes Klaus would complain at the mess of books and notebooks he would trip over, used to having an immaculate room. After their return from their honeymoon, Rebekah, through her constant need to keep herself entertained, had completely redecorated Klaus' room. They came home to a brand new huge California king bed, the walk through closet redesigned to fit Bonnie's things, her vanity and dresser. Bonnie's room was now N.J's room, and Rebekah had had it repainted to a neutral gray and white, and had purchased baby clothes, diapers, and all the supplies Bonnie would ever need.

Klaus had been upset about Rebekah's decision to completely redecorate their rooms, but seeing Bonnie's smile at the newly furnished nursery had been enough to calm his temper.

When dinner was ready and the family gathered at the table, Klaus placed N.J in his cradle that was beside the table, since he was fast asleep. Bonnie came downstairs and went straight to check on N.J, she caressed his plump cheeks then took a seat beside Klaus, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Daddy N.J looks just like you" Hope says watching N.J sleep in his cradle. She'd become a very protective big sister these past few weeks and was constantly watching over him. "He does, I'm afraid Bonnie that you've actually brought a mini Niklaus into this world" Rebekah said smiling at her nephew, but rolling her eyes at the thought that N.J would inherit all of her brother's traits. The world had enough drama and wreckage with one Niklaus it didn't need two.

Bonnie laughed and rolled her eyes "it takes two" she said drinking her glass of wine. So happy to once again feel the lovely liquid slide down her throat. The table laughed at Bonnie's comment, and Klaus pinched her playfully under the table causing Bonnie to laugh.

The atmosphere is light and serene until a frantic noise and vampire hisses are heard outside, along with yelling. Klaus and Elijah immediately jump up from the table and move towards the foyer when one of Klaus' hybrid's who is charged with standing guard outside the house, comes into the dining room. Klaus and Elijah move towards him and there are hushed whispers and finally a scoff can be heard coming from Klaus. "Forgive the intrusion Klaus but the Salvatore brothers and a Caroline Forbes are outside demanding to see your wife.

Klaus is about to tell his hybrid to get rid of them, when Bonnie walks in hearing the 'demanding to see your wife' part of the conversation. "Klaus what's going on?" Bonnie says softly, he gives her a look, and she knows that look very well. It's his look of frustration when he knows he has to be honest about something, but he really doesn't want to be.

"Your little Misfit Falls group is outside, wanting to see you" Bonnie gasps at the revelation. She hadn't spoken to them in years. She's been so focused on moving on with her life, and then there was school and now the baby. Bonnie was curious to know what they wanted, they'd come all the way from Virginia to see her, it must be important.

Klaus knew the look on Bonnie's face. It was the 'my friends must need my help so I must spring into action and risk it all'. Klaus huffed, "Bonnie you just had a baby and I'm not going to let you do anything to put your life in danger. You're a mother now, there are more important responsibilities". Bonnie was taken aback by Klaus' words, while a part of her knew he was only saying this because he worried the other bigger part was upset he would think so little of her love for their child. "Klaus do you really think I would do anything to endanger my life, or the life of our son. Everything I do in this world is now to protect him. Don't insult me as a mother Niklaus" Bonnie spat. Klaus flinched at Bonnie's use of his full name, those were rare occasions but when they did happen he knew he was in big trouble.

Klaus pressed his hands against her cheeks, lovingly caressing her soft skin with his thumbs "darling I know you would never do anything like that, and I would never insult you as a mother. You're a wonderful mother, I just don't want them to ask something of you, and you feel obligated to help. I want you to tell me that if it's too much, you will say no" Klaus' tone was firm, but his eyes were pleading. Bonnie leaned into his touch, closing her eyes and nodding yes, agreeing with Klaus.

Elijah, who'd been standing near the door, nodded his head and signaled for the hybrids to escort the Mystic Falls group inside. At this point the whole family had gathered in the living room as Stefan, Damon, and Caroline were not so politely escorted in by 4 hybrids. Rebekah rocked N.J in her arms as he peacefully slept. She stayed near the door leading to the living room watching everyone pile in.

At first Caroline didn't recognize Bonnie. It wasn't in just the way she looked, but also the way she seemed. She carried herself differently now. More regal, would be the best description Caroline could come up with. She wore a black fit and flare dress with pink roses all over it, the dress hugged her curves which seemed fuller, and flared at the bottom almost touching her knee. She wore simple black flats on her feet. "Bonnie" she beamed, happy to be seeing her friend. Caroline walked toward Bonnie extending her arms and Bonnie did the same until Klaus' hybrid jerked her back. Caroline made a shocked face, and Bonnie looked to Klaus, "it's fine" she said. Klaus nodded to his hybrid and he released Caroline. Caroline hesitantly took a step towards Bonnie who met her the rest of the way and engulfed her into a hug.

Stefan and Damon were happy to see Bonnie, but they also knew better than to make any moves that could be considered a threat. They were standing inside the Mikaelson compound and knew that if they said the wrong thing, Klaus or Elijah wouldn't hesitate to kill them.

"What's going on?" Bonnie said looking to the three of them, taking note that Elena was not there. Bonnie was happy to see her friends but honestly she wanted to get straight to the point, she had a baby to take care of and school to get ready for.

"Elena has been kidnapped" Stefan said calmly. Klaus who'd been quietly sitting on the couch behind Bonnie scoffs muttering "of course". Bonnie nodded waiting for more information. Honestly she wasn't surprised by the revelation, trouble always seemed to follow Elena. "We've been fighting this coven of witches known as the Gemini for almost a year now, they kidnapped Elena a few days ago, they need doppelganger blood for some spell." Damon said as he continued to look around at the family that just stared at him and his brother and Caroline with great annoyance, not noticing Rebekah in the back of the room holding a baby.

"What kind of spell?" Elijah asked. When they'd mentioned the Gemini coven at the wedding he'd done some research. They were a powerful coven, seeking the immortal stone that would make witches immortal, putting them on a higher playing ground than vampires. Perhaps doppelganger blood was part of the spell.

"I don't know. But when that Kai bastard came for Elena, he said her blood was the missing piece to complete the stone." Damon spat, still angry at how that witch had bested him.

"Still doesn't explain what you need Bonnie for?" Klaus spat, just as angry that this group of morons had interrupted his family dinner, and now once again attempting to drag his wife into some drama. "We made a deal" Caroline said, "they need a lot of magic to channel the spell, even the whole coven will barely be powerful enough. We told them we knew a Bennett witch and they said if you helped with the spell, they would return Elena safely" Caroline looked at Bonnie with pleading eyes. Bonnie bit her bottom lip nervously looking to Klaus, he was about to say something when N.J's cries startled everyone. "Someone's up and hungry" Rebekah cooed. Bonnie went straight for him, taking him out of Rebekah's arms as Rebekah sped into the kitchen and returned with his bottle.

They Mystic Falls group all stared at Bonnie, then at the entire family who's attention seemed to be split on Bonnie and them. Did the Mikaelson's adopt a baby? They all thought. But as Bonnie held N.J closer and they got a better look their eyes widened at the realization. There was no denying the similarities between the baby and Klaus. Kol rolled his eyes, feeling like a protective uncle all of a sudden "yea Bonnie and Nik knocked boots and had a baby, get on with it twits." Bonnie continued to feed N.J, her focus had been on him but she glanced a look at Caroline.

"Omg Bonnie" Caroline whispered. She tried to move closer to see the baby, but as soon as she took a step toward Bonnie, Klaus stood up from the couch, and Elijah stood on front of her as the hybrid behind her pulled her back. "It's ok, I trust Caroline" Bonnie said to the entire over protective family. She debated in her mind as she walked N.J towards Caroline and the others that N.J was still in the safest place he could possibly be.

"He's beautiful Bonnie" Caroline whispered. Bonnie smiled at her and suddenly realized that Hope had somehow appeared to be beside her, she was watching Caroline intensively for a moment. Bonnie realized Hope was gauging whether or not she could trust Caroline with her baby brother. Hope's protectiveness of her brother must come from her father and being a wolf Bonnie thinks. Caroline looked down at that little girl "is that –" "step daughter, yes" Bonnie said answering Caroline's questions. Caroline had heard that Klaus had a child with a wolf, she didn't know how true the rumor were though.

Hope looked to Bonnie, "I trust her" Bonnie nodded, "me too". Caroline with all her excitement stretched out her arms and Bonnie gingerly placed N.J in her arms. "What's his name?" she asked softly. Bonnie couldn't contain the giggle in her voice as she said "Niklaus" Caroline eyes widened and tried to hide her shock. "Of course" she murmured, smiling to Bonnie.

Stefan and Damon watched Caroline hold the baby. Bonnie's baby. Stefan was not surprised that Klaus was able to impregnate a witch, since he'd been able to impregnate a wolf. He was also not surprised that Bonnie had moved on with her life, they'd watched her marry Klaus, not surprised that they now had a family.

Damon on the other hand was wracking his brain trying to make sense of all this. Looking at the timing he realized that Bonnie must've been pregnant before their wedding. Maybe he'd married her out of obligation. He was a billion years old. Probably still old school and traditional. But deep down Damon knew from remembering Klaus' vows to Bonnie that he had married for a totally different reason. He knew that this child was born out of love and being raised by loving parents.

Bonnie takes N.J again and sits down on the couch, Hope follows her and sits beside her, holding N.J's little hand as he drifts back to sleep.

"So this spell" Freya says interrupting the quiet moment. "Your basically trading Bonnie for your friend Elena" Bonnie rocks N.J carefully, silently agreeing with Freya. If the spell was dangerous it could hurt her, all to guarantee Elena's return.

"With the power of their coven and Bonnie's magic, they are certain the spell will work and no one will suffer any magical exertion" Stefan says looking from Freya, to Bonnie, and then to Klaus who was still standing, now behind the couch, being the protective father and husband, posture stiff and face unreadable.

"You don't even know what this spell does? What the consequences of it are. You come into my home and ask my wife to put her life on hold and once again play your savior." Klaus hissed at them.

Bonnie reached back and touched her husband's hand, instantly calming him. She'd been contemplating Caroline's words since Rebekah placed N.J in her arms. She'd read about the Gemini coven in of Klaus' grimoires but she wasn't that familiar with them. She thought about Elena, being kidnapped, probably afraid for her life, she thought about them so desperate to get her safely returned they made a deal, then traveled here just in the hopes that she would agree and go with them to perform a spell.

Bonnie stood and placed N.J in his cradle. She walked over to Klaus and placed her hand on his arm, holding it tight for support, physical, emotional or perhaps both, she was unsure. "No" she said loud and clear. Earning a shocked gasp from Caroline, Damon, and Stefan.

Klaus smirked, placing his other hand on top of Bonnie's and giving her a reassuring grip. "Get them out of here" he said to his hybrids.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know it's been a while, but I decided to pick this story back up. 

Please R&R

After being kicked out of the Mikaelson compound, the group made their way back to their hotel.

No one really said anything, Stefan and Caroline could understand Bonnie's reasoning for saying no, even if they were still sort of surprised. They too were used to the self-sacrificing Bonnie.

Damon however, was pissed. That night while Stefan and Caroline slept, Damon went downstairs to the lobby to make a phone call.

"Yes Damon" Kai says in an eerily cheerful voice

"Kai" Damon huffs

"You better be calling to tell me my Bennett witch is on her powerful little way to Mystic Falls." Kai says as he walks downstairs to the basement where Elena is chained, keeping her magically locked to the bed.

Elena hears Kai's footsteps and sniffles, afraid that he is coming to take more blood. Kai always made sure to press the blade painfully against her skin, and to slowly drain her.

"There was a problem. Bonnie choose not to come…she has other responsibilities" Damon trailed off.

Suddenly being on the phone with Kai has brought it full circle that Bonnie has a husband and a child, and a whole family of original vampires that would likely rip him to pieces if they knew his plans.

Damon starts to have regrets, about calling Kai, but he knows he has to continue with his plan, for Elena's sake.

"Sounds like your problem" Kai says faking a yawn. He throws a bottle of water on the bed for Elena which she happily drinks.

"I need your help. If you could take Bonnie…but don't hurt her…and bring her to Mystic Falls you'll get an even bigger power source" Damon says slowly. What the hell was he doing, he was going to get them all killed.

"What's a better power source than a Bennett witch" Kai for the first time gave Damon his full attention. Elena glanced at the mention of Bennett, wondering if they were talking about Bonnie.

"An original hybrid" Damon says, if he could sweat right now, he's sure he would be sweating bullets.

"You know where he is?" Kai said excited at the possibilities of the power his coven could have with the power and energy of the original hybrid.

"Bonnie is married to Klaus Mikaelson. If you take her, he will come for her, when he comes you could use him too. I just need you to promise that Elena and Bonnie will be ok..I don't give a damn about Klaus" Damon takes an unnecessary breath as he waits on Kai's decision.

"I'll take it under consideration" is the only thing Damon hears before Kai ends the call.

1 month later

It's Saturday morning and the Mikaelson compound is buzzing with energy. Bonnie and Klaus are lying in bed, shutting the world away. They haven't had alone time since their son was born 2 months ago.

Klaus pushed his nose against Bonnie's neck, placing light kisses along her collar and Bonnie laughs at the sensation.

"hmmm I've missed you" Bonnie says wrapping her arms around his neck. Klaus knows exactly what she means. Even though they've been together nonstop, they have had to juggle Bonnie's school schedule, taking care of their son, and other random drama that happens around the Quarter.

Their lips find each other and Klaus rolls himself on top of Bonnie, missing the sensation of being with her like this. Bonnie separates their lips and pulls Klaus' shirt over his head. She rubs her fingers against his bare chest as Klaus' lips dive back to her neck.

Klaus pulls the straps of Bonnie's night gown down and his lips find her breast.

"Klaus" Bonnie moaned as she felt his hands move to the end of her gown. Klaus' reaches for the hem of Bonnie's panties then hesitates.

"Are you…ok?" Klaus asks. He is not always a gentle lover, and the thought of Bonnie's healing body not being ready for him causes him some concern.

Bonnie smiles at his worry. "I'm fine" she says, helping him push her panties down and tossing them on the floor.

Klaus' fingers find Bonnie's wet core. His fingers rub against her folds, and he slowly eases one finger inside her and then another. Bonnie pants as Klaus finds a nice steady rhythm and pumps his fingers inside Bonnie gently.

When he feels Bonnie climax he removes his fingers and eases his hard manhood inside her. He thrusts slowly inside Bonnie as she pants and cries his name.

Klaus kisses Bonnie as he thrusts a little faster inside of her, "I love you" he mumbles against her neck. Bonnie tries to respond but the sensation Klaus causes when he lifts her leg higher against his waist has her coming undone and all she can do is scream his name like a praise to the heavens.

Later on that day the family is dispersed throughout the house. Bonnie is feeding N.J while she watches Hope and Freya look through a grimoire in the living room, Rebekah is out shopping, Elijah and Hayley are making lunch in the kitchen and Klaus is outside talking to his hybrids.

Suddenly Kol burst through the doors, startling the three witches, and causing Elijah and Hayley to come inside the room as well.

"Davina"

Hiccup

"Hexed me"

Hiccup

"Can't stop"

Hiccup

"Doing this"

Everyone laughs. Kol and Davina were constantly on and off, and recently whenever Kol upset Davina she had taken to hexing him. The spells were more irritating than harmful, Davina wouldn't purposefully hurt Kol.

"Aww come on"

Hiccup

"This is awful"

Hiccup

"Help me"

Hiccup

Kol's eyes drifted from Bonnie to Freya, and even to Hope's. He was desperate and it was a shame that he had 2 powerful witches, and 1 powerful little witch hybrid in his family and they all found it amusing instead of running to help him.

"What's all the racquet? Kol what have you done now" Klaus said walking into the room.

Kol takes a deep breath.

"I did nothing"

Hiccup

"Davina"

Hiccup

"Mad"

Hiccup

"Come on, Bonnie"

Hiccup

"Freya?"

Hiccup

"Hope! Somebody help me!"

Hiccup

"I'm sure whatever you did to Ms. Claire, this punishment is deserved" Elijah said, even he couldn't hide the amusement from his face.

"Please someone one"

Hiccup

After taking their fun and laughing at Kol, Bonnie felt pity.

"Alright fine, I'll remove the hex. But I'll have to go to Mama Junie's shop and get some ingredients" Bonnie placed N.J in Klaus' arms, before kissing him on the forehead. Causing the baby to smile and giggle.

Hope jumped up, always excited to go on a trip to Mama Junie's shop. Hope loved to look at all the magical ingredients, and to feel the powerful magic that surrounded the Quarter.

"Can I come too…please" Hope said.

Bonnie looked to Hayley who nodded giving her permission.

"Stay with Bonnie and don't run off" Hayley said, handing Hope her coat.

Hope nodded excitedly. Bonnie placed her coat on as well.

"I'll send Rahul and Karran with you" Klaus added.

Even though thanks to his and Elijah's efforts, the Quarter was pretty safe, he still was cautious, especially with his wife and children.

Bonnie nodded, knowing it was useless to argue.

"It's a 20 min trip tops…don't worry" Bonnie said and gave him a quick kiss as she and Hope walked out the door, followed by Klaus' hybrids.

As they walked to the shop, the group didn't notice the 2 witches that watched them from across the street.

They'd been watching the Mikaelson compound all week, learning Bonnie's routine, she was always heavily guarded, whenever she left for school or went shopping with the other members of the Mikaelson family.

However today they saw an opportunity, they could easily take 2 hybrids down and the little girl beside her, while they felt power from her, she wouldn't be an issue either.

Bonnie and Hope walked into the store with Karran trailing them around the store, while Rahul stood outside the door.

Bonnie and Hope are greeted by Mama Junie herself, a short plump witch, who's gray hairs were pulled back into a neat bun.

"Why hello Bonnie and little Ms. Hope, it warms my bones to see you two lovely ladies on this brisk afternoon. What can I do for you?"

"My uncle Kol got hexed by his girlfriend again" Hope said giggling

Mama Junie laughed too

"Well…I'm sure loving your uncle can be challenging"

"We need 2 frog legs and a rabbit's tail" Bonnie said smiling.

"Right away" Mama Junie went to the back to gather the ingredients

Bonnie is showing Hope an enchanted feather when she hears Rahul growl from outside.

"Stay here" Karran says running to the front to see about Rahul

Bonnie hears fighting and pulls Hope behind her. Hope grabs Bonnie's arm as she peaks from her side to try and see what is going on.

Kai and his sister Joe take down the hybrids, and storm the magic shop.

Joe attempts to throw a sleeping spell at Bonnie, but she easily blocks it, knocking Joe off her feet.

"Hmmm so much power and so very beautiful" Kai says as he watches Bonnie fight his sister.

"Go to the back with Mama Junie" Bonnie yells to Hope.

Hope doesn't want to let go of Bonnie's hand, she is afraid for Bonnie, and the thought of leaving her alone worries Hope.

"It's ok" Bonnie says and ushers Hope towards the back of the shop

Kai gathers his power and at the same time he locks eyes with Bonnie.

They fight, blasting spells back and forth, and soon they are both bloody and worn.

Mama Junie hears the commotion and sees Hope running to hide behind her.

"What is going on baby?"

"Bad witches…they attacked Bonnie" Hope's heart is beating wildly. While she has been practicing magic, she has never seen a magical fight or magic used to hurt someone.

"Stay back here baby" Mama Junie gathers her strength and prepares to join the fight.

Kai and Joe are now both fighting Bonnie, and Bonnie feels herself slowly losing her strength. It has been a while since she's been in a fight, and Joe and Kai are strong and some of their spells have hit her hard. She sees the cuts on her arms and feels the blood running down her nose.

"You've come to the wrong shop" Mama Junie yells and throws a spell at Kai.

Kai falls, but he's quickly back on his feet.

"Come on Bonnie, don't make me do this. We need you alive, plus we made a deal with Damon not to hurt you" Kai says, he's panting and out of breath but he has a smile on his face. He is enjoying the fight and the bloodshed.

When this is over he doesn't know if he will ever want to part with Bonnie.

Bonnie gasp at the realization of what is happening. She thought they were random witches wanting to pick a fight with the Bennett's or the Michaelson's, but she understands now that Damon has sold her out. Made a deal for her in exchange for Elena.

The thought hurts, and Bonnie falters, and Mama Junie pays the price.

Joe hits Mama Junie with a spell, that stops her heart and she drops dead.

"Nooo" Bonnie yells, but a small distraction was all they needed and Joe and Kai hit Bonnie with a powerful sleeping spell.

The spell hits her body and Bonnie falls to the ground.

"Hope" Bonnie whispers, trying to fight the spell, she needed to protect Hope.

"Should we take the girl too?" Joe asks, motioning to the girl in the back of the shop.

Kai shakes his head, leaving Hope made things much easier, to get their bigger prize, the original hybrid.

"Come out little witchling" Kai sings

Hope puts on a brave face and walks out, she'd been trying to think of spells to help but in her panic her mind had went blank. She knew it was no point to run.

When Hope comes out she sees a dead Mama Junie and Bonnie laying almost unconscious moaning on the floor.

"Bonnie! Don't hurt her please!" Hope begged, with tears in her eyes.

Kai smirked and stood over Bonnie's motionless body.

He opened his jacket and pulled out a card and kneeled to where he was face to face with Hope.

"Little witchling…do you know Klaus Mikealson?"

Hope nodded, she was about to say that he was her daddy, but she thought better.

"Good. Give him this, tell him if he wants his little wifey back he'll call this number." Hope carefully took the card and to her horror she watched Kai lift Bonnie into his arms bridal style and carry her out of the shop.

Hope took a deep breath. She knew she had to be brave for herself and Bonnie. She began the long walk back to the Mikaelson compound.


	6. Chapter 6

Kai placed Bonnie's body delicately in the middle of the circle as Joe and Kai chanted in the middle of the woods.

When the chanting had finished, they were now back in Mystic Falls standing outside their house. Kai carried Bonnie inside.

Kai laid Bonnie on his bed, he liked the idea of Bonnie on his sheets, letting her scent engulf his bed.

He placed a call.

Damon, Stefan, and Caroline were gathering their bags as they prepared to leave Atlanta. Bonnie's cousin Lucy had also refused to help and now they were out of options.

It had been a month since Damon had heard from Kai and he needed to have a backup plan in case Kai had decided not to take Bonnie and Klaus, so he'd convinced another witch to try and track another Bennett witch.

His phone rang and he recognized the number

"Kai" Damon said anxiously

"Why hello Damon" Kai said lazily, as his fingers lightly brushed against Bonnie's cotton leggings. His fingers touched her ankle and moved up to her knee. Under the strong sleeping spell, she didn't even stir.

"You've decided?" Damon said, causing Stefan and Caroline to both listen to the conversation. Damon made a weary face, he would have to tell them about his side deal with Kai now.

"Yes. I just picked up my lovely Bonnie…she was a fighter" Kai laughs at the end, as he relives the moment of throwing spell after spell at Bonnie and her doing the same to him.

He looked at the scar on the side of his face with fondness, refusing to heal himself. He was marked by Bonnie Bennett now and he would wear it proudly.

"Did you hurt her?" Damon says angrily. Stefan and Caroline are now fully alert and give each other a look, who knows what treachery Damon has done, and the mention of Bonnie's name has them on high alert.

"No, she's just a sleeping beauty here on my bed" Kai says softly.

Damon shivers at the creepy way Kai said that.

"Get to Mystic Falls, we'll perform the ceremony as soon as her hubby gets here, I left a message with a little witchling, when Klaus gets here, we'll channel his energy, complete the spell and I'll return your precious Elena."

"…and Bonnie" Damon adds.

"Sure" Kai says. His word and promises are meaningless. After seeing her fight, Kai wants Bonnie and he will have her.

Hope walks back to the compound, her face red from crying. Klaus' hybrid Thomas was standing guard outside when he sees Hope.

His eyes widen when he sees his sire's daughter, with no Bonnie, Rahul, or Karran.

He opens the door and calls for Klaus.

Klaus walks to the door and he is quickly bending down to pick up Hope at the sight of her red sorrowful face.

"Hope?" he says, and he looks around realizing that she is alone, with no Bonnie or his hybrids. His mind begins to race and he imagines the worse of what could have happened to Bonnie and what Hope could have witnessed.

Hope opens her mouth to begin to tell him what has happened, but the events overwhelm her, and she cries.

The rest of the family is alerted at the sound of Hope's tears and come into the room as well.

Hayley reaches for Hope.

"Where is Bonnie?" Hayley asks, she's just as panicked as Klaus

"She fought them…they took her…killed everybody else" Hope says through her sniffles. She reaches in her coat pocket and hands Klaus the card.

"For you" Hope says and she leans her little head against her mother's chest and continues to cry as Hayley soothingly rubs her back.

Klaus gives orders for some of his hybrids to return to the shop. He looks at the number and an angry growl escapes his chest.

The thought that someone would openly kidnap his wife and scare his child has him having murderous thoughts that he hasn't had in a while. Klaus takes a breath, to keep his hybrid face from emerging. He doesn't want Hope to be more frightened than she already is.

"Why would someone kidnap Bonnie?" Rebekah asks as she stands beside Hayley, placing a comforting hand on the top of Hope's hair.

"Bloody idiots"

Hiccup

"With a death wish"

Hiccup

Kol says coming in the room.

Elijah takes the number from Klaus and examines it.

"We're going to find out" he says nodding for Klaus to follow him to his study.

"I can't believe you!" Caroline screamed from the back seat as Stefan broke all the traffic laws to get back to Virginia. Damon sat quietly in the passenger seat.

"You've guaranteed our deaths! Klaus will kill you, then us as your accomplices! She has a baby Damon! I want to help Elena too, but Bonnie is a mom!" Caroline continued to scream her frustration.

Stefan gripped the steering wheel harder. He isn't surprised that Damon did something this foolish. He never thinks straight when it comes to Elena, putting her above everyone else.

"Kai isn't going to hurt Bonnie and he isn't going to hurt Elena." Damon said in his defense.

Stefan for the first time spoke up.

"You don't know that Damon" he said tiredly. Damon's actions have placed them in more danger. The Gemini Coven was one thing, Klaus and his family was a whole other thing.

"Kai said that he wouldn't hurt Bonnie" Damon says again

"Damon, this spell they want to do is dangerous, that's why it requires so much magical energy. They want to channel Bonnie, and now Klaus, that kind of channeling could hurt and even kill Bonnie. You shouldn't trust Kai" Stefan says

The car goes quiet as all three think about the ramifications of Damon's actions.

When the hybrid's return from the magic shop, one of them gives Freya the ingredients she asked them to grab, in order to mix the potion to remove the hex from Kol.

Freya needs to keep busy so her mind won't wander with worry about Bonnie. The thought of losing her sister in law seems too painful to bear. Freya had grown a comfort from having another strong witch in the house, her and Bonnie were close, and she would do anything to have her returned home.

Bonnie wakes up in Kai's bed. She looks around and notices that the cuts on her arms and face have been healed, and there is a silver bracelet on her wrist. She recognizes it as a magic blocking device.

"Wow, that should've had you out for the next 8 hours. So powerful..." Kai says stepping into the room, he reaches for Bonnie's face.

Bonnie moves her face away, the movement hurts, her body is still weak from fighting and the sleeping spell.

"Who are you? Where is Hope?" she says wildly looking around for any trace of the girl.

"Oh of course where are my manners. I've just heard so much about you, and I've been watching you for so long, I just feel like I already know you...but of course you don't know me"

Kai sits beside Bonnie on the bed and she makes a move to move away, but he grabs her wrist, stopping her movements.

"Come on Bonnie...don't make me put you under another sleeping spell. I want you awake, and I wanna be able to look into those beautiful green eyes" Kai swipes a loose curl from her face.

Bonnie feels sickened at his actions.

"Who are you? Where is my step daughter?" Bonnie says more firmly.

Kai's eyebrow peaks. That little witchling, was the hybrids daughter, he suddenly regrets not taking her.

That would have guaranteed Klaus would come to Mystic Falls.

"I'm Malachi, but you sweetheart may call me Kai, I'm the leader of my coven, and we require your assistance for a spell. Don't worry we left that little witchling unharmed back in New Orleans, with a message for your hubby"

Bonnie then remembers the previous events. Damon. Gemini Coven and the immortal cup. Channeling her energy. Then something else Kai says comes to Bonnie's mind.

"Hope is ok. But you said back in New Orleans? Where are we?" Bonnie looks around. The curtains are closed tightly and she can't see out to determine where she is or even what time of day it is.

"Your in Mystic Falls my darling Bonnie." Kai said giving her the sweetest smile.

Bonnie blinks, surely she hadn't been out that long for them to drive or even fly back to Virginia, they must've teleported.

Kai hears his phone rings and stands up.

"One moment darling" Kai leaves the room, magically locking it to make sure Bonnie stayed put.

"Hellooo" Kai sings sneakily

"Where is my wife?" Klaus huffs as soon as Kai answers. Klaus stands in his study while Elijah sits behind the desk, watching intently.

"Aaah you must be Klaus" Kai says

"Where. Is. My. Wife." Klaus grunts. He will not play this game.

"Less aggression brother, he could be dangerous and hurt Bonnie" Elijah says quietly.

"Don't worry Klaus. No harm has come to Bonnie...yet. If you want her returned, you and only you, can come get her after my coven has performed our spell." Kai said.

He would make Klaus think that he only wanted Bonnie's energy and magic, when in reality he wanted them both. When Klaus came to get Bonnie it would be a trap.

Klaus makes a confused face, then suddenly Klaus has a thought, that makes his blood run cold.

"Your part of the Gemini Coven?"

Elijah lifts his head at the realization as well.

"That's right, Kai Parker, leader of the Gemini Coven. I believe we have a mutual friend in common...Damon Salvatore"

"He's dead" Klaus says murderously

"I assume so." Kai agrees, he has no love lost for Damon Salvatore.

"Where are you?" Klaus says losing patience. He was not going to allow Bonnie to be used as some magical battery for a spell.

"Mystic Falls" Kai says and ends the call. He knows that Klaus will be able to find them.

Kai returns to Bonnie who's sitting up on the bed.

He knows that she is trying to regain her strength back. He holds out his hand and motions for her to follow him.

Bonnie looks at him wearily. She has been trying to think of an escape plan, and figure out how to get out of the house, but she assumes that more witches are inside the house. She's grateful they spared Hope, Klaus will know she has been taken, and he will come for her.

"Come darling. Lets get you fed. You must have your strength back for the spell"

Bonnie plays the compliant prisoner and follows Kai out of his room.

When they come downstairs she is surprised to see the dining room table has been set for two, with a white table cloth and long stem candles.

Bonnie raises an eyebrow, was this a date?

"I wanted our first night together to be special" Kai says softly pulling a chair out for her.

Bonnie sat down, convinced Kai was a certified lunatic.

"I don't know anything about this spell? Why do you need me...oh and Elena! You have Elena!" Bonnie suddenly remembers.

Kai sits across from Bonnie and reaches across to squeeze her hand. He just smiles and snaps his fingers with his other hand.

Several humans dressed in black and white tuxes come in with silver trays. They place the trays in front of Kai and Bonnie, and another servant pours wine.

Bonnie looks at the humans, they seem to be under compulsion.

"You're not vampires? How can you compel humans?" Bonnie is shocked. She has never seen witches control humans like this.

"A simple spell is better and more effective than any vampire compulsion darling" Kai says drinking some of his wine.

"The spell? Elena?" Bonnie says impatiently. She needs to gather as much information as she possibly can.

"The immortal stone. After years of searching, my coven and I have finally found the immortal stone. But it takes a very powerful spell to activate it. Many others covens have tried and failed, not possessing enough power to do so." Kai slid his knife across the steak and began to eat. He gave Bonnie a look, prompting her to eat and he would continue answering all of her questions.

Bonnie complies and eats.

"So your coven wants immortality?" Bonnie asks

"Of course. Who wouldn't want to be an immortal witch. Imagine how strong and powerful you could be if you had 100 or 200 years to perfect your craft, all while in the same healthy and young body?" Kai asked

Bonnie contemplated Kai's question. She could see the appeal. Her and Klaus had had a small discussion about her turning before their son was born, Bonnie was unsure and didn't give him a yes or no. Klaus put no pressure on her, saying that whatever decision she made, he would support her, and love her until the end. Now the thought of immortality and being able to keep her magic attracted Bonnie, but it also sparked a little bit of fear.

"Is Elena alright?" Bonnie chooses to change the subject instead of answering Kai's question.

Kai doesn't take the bait to change the subject.

"Oh I see, even though you are married to an immortal creature. All that power scares you. Your already powerful, but if you stayed in that body, and let your magic grow for the next...lets say 50 years...perhaps you fear who you would be...all that power" Kai whispered at the end. The thought of an immortal Bennett witch, specially one as beautiful as Bonnie was too tempting. Kai began to form more plans in his head.

"Elena?" Bonnie presses. She will not let him know that his words have resonated home.

"Elena is fine. We only needed that doppelganger's blood. Honestly I would've let her go a month ago but before I could, your friends gave me an offer; the power of a Bennett witch. Now darling, how could I refuse such an offer. The spell is powerful, and with you I'm sure now we will be able to complete it" Kai continued to chew his steak.

"Then I guess when you didn't want to come willingly, Damon Salvatore suggested you just be taken" Kai purposefully chose not to tell her about his plan to use Klaus as well.

Bonnie clenched her fork painfully. they had offered her up on a silver platter without needing any prompting. Then Damon had convinced Kai to just kidnap her. She thinks of her baby and how it had only been a few hours since she held him in her arms, she thinks of how frightened Hope must've been, and she thinks of Klaus. He will come for her, she knows it. Damon has hurt and seperated her from her family, when she got out of this mess, she would deal with him herself.

Klaus is a madman as he yells orders at his hybrids to ready his plane for Mystic Falls.

"I'm coming too" Rebekah insists, she wants to help rescue Bonnie and rip this Kai witch to shreds as well.

"No, stay here with Hayley to watch Hope and the baby" Elijah says in a firm tone. He already had to deal with Klaus, he didn't need another wild card like Rebekah. From what Elijah knew, the Gemini coven was powerful and they would have to be tactful about how they approached this in order to guarantee Bonnie's safety.

Rebekah frowned, but relented. She knew that Bonnie would want her to take care and protect N.J.

Freya gathered the notes for a spell she was planning to use that would block the entire coven's magic.

As they were leaving Hope came flying down the stairs, having woken up from her nap.

"Daddy wait!" Hope said and leaped into his arms

Klaus caught her and lifted her up so they were face to face

"Are you going to save Bonnie?" she asked quietly

"Yes little love" Klaus said softly. Hope had managed to calm Klaus' temper down.

"Can I come?" Hope asked hopeful. She was convinced she could do better next time and would remember her spells and be brave.

"Not this time Hope" Klaus said

Hope opened her mouth to protest when Klaus placed a finger on her lips silencing her efforts

"I need you to stay here and protect your brother. Can you do that for me?" Klaus said, as he glanced over at Rebekah cradling N.J.

Damon Salvatore was responsible for his son being separated from his mother. He knew Bonnie might be upset, but Damon Salvatore was dead when Klaus got a hold of him.

Hope smiled softly. "Yes I can"

"Be good for your mother and Aunt Rebekah" Klaus kissed her forehead and placed her feet back on the floor.

He turned to his brothers and they all left the compound with Freya behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

Please R&R

After dinner Kai allows Bonnie to see Elena. He trusts that the bracelet will keep her power blocked, and with all the doors and windows in his house magically sealed, he knows that Bonnie can not escape him, and he feels fine letting her roam his home.

Bonnie steps down inside the cold damp basement, Elena is immediately alerted to another presence, and her eyes brighten at the sight of Bonnie.

"Bonnie! I can't believe it! Is it really you?" Elena says softly, she's barely spoken these past several weeks. She also has no idea of the events that have taken place since Joe kidnapped her. She doesn't know about Damon, Stefan, and Caroline's trip to New Orleans, or Damon's side deal with Kai.

"Elena" Bonnie says warmly, She sits on the bed beside her, and hugs Elena. Elena makes room for Bonnie on the small cot.

"Bonnie, can you help me escape?" Elena says immediately. Not thinking to ask why Bonnie was there or anything else.

"No, this bracelet blocks my magic, but once I've fully regained my strength I will try and break it" Bonnie answers simply

"I'm only in this because of Damon" Bonnie adds bitterly

"Why Damon?" Elena perks up at the mention of his name, she wonders if he has been working to try and rescue her.

"He volunteered me like a sacrificial lamb to help the coven, in exchange for your return" Bonnie snaps, she's angry and frustrated, not just at Elena but at this whole situation.

"Won't Klaus come? He can save you...and me." Elena thinks.

"Klaus will come for me" Bonnie clenches her teeth at Elena's sole focus being her own damn escape

"Are you sure? I know you two are married, but are you sure?" Elena asks anxiously, it seemed like the hybrid was her only chance at escape

"Yes. He loves me...and I'm the mother of his child" Bonnie says firmly, feeling offended that Elena would question Klaus' devotion to her

"What? You had a baby?" Elena is shocked. So much has changed in Bonnie's life.

"Yes and Damon knew that and still decided to sell me to Kai" Bonnie feels her anger rise, and she thinks of her sweet little N.J.

"How did Damon know you had a baby?" Elena's mind is buzzing with so many thoughts and questions. Even though it had only been 2 months since she was taken, hearing Bonnie's story made it feel like several years had passed.

"He, Stefan, and Caroline, came to New Orleans about a month ago asking for my help. They wanted me to agree to let the coven channel my magic in order to help with the spell in exchange for your return. I said no, and Damon suggested to Kai that he just kidnap me instead" Bonnie said.

She wasn't ashamed nor did she feel any guilt in telling Elena that she had refused to help rescue her.

Elena takes everything in. She knows now that Damon and the others have been trying to get her back for a while now, which gives her some relief. Then she feels offended at Bonnie's statement.

"Bonnie...you didn't want to help me?" Elena asks, instead of caring to ask Bonnie about her baby, or her life, she was solely focused on herself.

"No I didn't Elena"

"I'm your friend Bonnie, why wouldn't you want to help me?"

"Elena you haven't been my friend in years. After everything that had happened, I left Mystic Falls for a new life and I got one. I have a baby to take care of, a loving husband, and a family that cares about me...I can't come running back to Mystic Falls and put my life in danger" Bonnie feels relieved at speaking her truth to Elena.

Elena is upset that Bonnie would come here, where Elena has been tortured and kidnapped for months, and tell her all about her wonderful life in New Orleans with Klaus and his family.

"Bonnie, you left because you were unhappy with your own life, don't make it seem like you left because your life was in danger or something. Also you choose not to be in contact with me anymore, not the other way around" Elena defends

"Elena are you serious! Since the Salvatores' came to Mystic Falls it has been nothing but drama, and in that drama I always lost. I lost my grams, my father, my mother is a vampire now, I died, came back to life, I suffered, all in the name of keeping you and this town safe. Every time you called it was because you needed something, so you shouldn't be surprised that I stopped taking your calls!"

Bonnie jumps up from the bed, throwing her hands in the air to emphasize her point

"You choose to help Bonnie! I'm sorry about your grams, and your dad, and Abby turning. But you choose to help and fight Bonnie" Elena says

"Screw you Elena! You used our friendship and my love for you! You knew I would always protect you, because that's who I used to be! Not anymore! Kai and his coven can drain you to desiccation for all I care!" Bonnie stomps back up the stairs of the basement slamming the door behind her

"Bonnie! Bonnie! I'm sorry!" Elena says, she hadn't meant to say those things, she just didn't like the idea of Bonnie blaming her for why she left Mystic Falls, and she was a little jealous of Bonnie's life in New Orleans.

Bonnie stomps back upstairs to the dining room where Kai is still sitting at the table, looking over a grimoire.

"I spoke with your hubby" Kai says when he hears Bonnie come into the dining room

"And?" Bonnie says as she watches Kai take a long sip of his wine, to drown her in anticipation

"He's got quite a temper" Kai said

"You have no idea" but you're going to find out Bonnie thinks as she sits back across the table from him, still playing the compliant prisoner

"He's on his way. The spell will be performed in our backyard, its consecrated ground for our coven. I will place magical wards that keep him at bay until the spell is over. When it's done you can run into his arms and sail away" Kai says.

What he didn't tell her, was that once Klaus came near one of the wards it would trap him drain him of his energy, desicating him, and some members of his coven would take his body away. While he kept his lovely Bonnie.

Bonnie nods, she has dealt with psychotic supernaturals before and she knows better than to trust Kai. She knows that Klaus is on his way and she is desperate to escape this mad house, and get to him, so she comes up with a plan to break free of this bracelet.

If she can get Kai to use his magic on her, she can direct the energy to the bracelet to weaken it, and Bonnie can break free.

Bonnie takes a breath, already disgusted with herself for what she has to do.

"Thank you Kai for healing my wounds" she reaches her hand out, prompting Kai to take her hand.

Kai looks at her suspiciously. Of course he'd felt the chemistry between them immediately, from the moment she threw that spell at him in the magic shop. But her sudden warmth towards him has him on high alert, his darling Bonnie is planning something. Kai complies, and takes her hand smiling warmly.

"I feel your power." Bonnie says softly, widening her eyes like she is in awe of him

Kai keeping his hand in hers, stands and pulls her to her feet, placing his other arm around her waist.

"I feel yours too my darling" Kai says, for a moment he forgets that he is suspicious of Bonnie, and enjoys the moment of her being in his arms and getting lost in her eyes

"Show me Kai, I want to feel more" Bonnie whispers seductively, as she takes all of her self control not to squirm out of his arms. She misses Klaus and being wrapped in his strong arms

Kai not thinking straight, takes his hand out of Bonnie's and places it on her arm, he radiates his power towards her, allowing her to feel it. Bonnie makes a pretend moan sound, and she waits for the moment when Kai gets lost in his own power and closes his eyes.

Bonnie closes her eyes as well and feels Kai's power on her arm, she focuses and guides the magic like it's her own to the bracelet, she feels the snap of the bracelet and sees the crack in the middle. Bonnie pushes Kai off her and snatches the bracelet off, cutting her wrist in the process. But that doesn't deter her and she makes a run for it.

Kai's eyes snap open when Bonnie pushes him and he watches her run with a smile on his face, his darling was a fighter indeed.

Bonnie got to the front door and blasted it open. She is about to run out when she feels a sharp pain in the back of her leg.

Bonnie screams, Kai has stabbed her with a knife from the table. She falters and falls to the ground. Kai attempts to pick her up but Bonnie hits him with a spell and he falls beside her, a fresh cut on his chest.

Bonnie tries to get up but the stab wound is deep. She tries to think of a quick healing spell when she feels Kai stab her again in the same place.

"No no no" he says as if he is full of anguish. He pulls Bonnie's back to his chest, his blood soaking on her back.

"Why would you make me do that Bonnie? Why?" Kai holds Bonnie's arms by her sides as she attempts to get away from him. She hears his anguished cries and feels the effects of him attempting to put her under another sleeping spell

"No" Bonnie yells she turns a bit and hits Kai with another spell. Kai yelps as another bruise pierces his flesh. Bonnie attempts to crawl away from him.

"Sweetheart, don't make me do this. You know I can't stand to hurt you" Kai says, he is also weakened and crawls toward Bonnie

"What the hell is going on here?" Joe asks as she walks through the blasted door.

Before Bonnie can hit Joe with a spell, Joe hits her with another sleeping spell and Bonnie's head drops with a thud.

Kai rolls on his back breathing heavily.

"You're an idiot" Joe says walking pass both of them and heading to the kitchen.

Kai crawls towards Bonnie's sleeping body. He cradles her against his chest, smelling her hair and finding comfort that she has not escaped him. He is about to whisper a healing spell for her leg but he thinks better of it and decides not to. It's better to keep her weak for right now, a fully healed Bonnie was a threat to his plan.

After Kai places Bonnie back on his bed, he wraps her leg and places a kiss on the wound. They have fought and shed blood against each other again and Kai is fully sated from their little battle.

"You've got to keep it together" Joe said eating an apple as she watched Kai at his door.

Kai ignores his sister as he stares at Bonnie's sleeping face.

"The spell is too important. We've been working on this for years and you're going to let your weird fascination with the Bennett witch ruin everything." Joe is no stranger to her brother's weird habits, but his behavior with Bonnie definitely takes the cake.

"Don't worry Josephine. We're about to have the immortal stone fully charged, courtesy of my Bonnie, and the original hybrid."

Joe takes another bite of her apple and chews slowly, narrowing her eyes at Kai

"Don't mess this up Kai"

When Klaus and his siblings arrive in Mystic Falls he has Freya do a spell to locate Bonnie.

When they trace Bonnie to the Gemini coven's house, Elijah has to talk Klaus down from storming the house.

"We must be more tactful brother. Freya said she can sense all the wards around the house, they'll be alerted as soon as we step foot on the property." Elijah places his hands on Klaus' shoulders.

"I'm going to rip them all to shreds with my bare hands Elijah...if they've done anything to Bonnie" Klaus hybrid face emerges and he pulls away from Elijah, punching a nearby tree, chipping away at it until his hands are bloodied

"They wont hurt her. They'll need all of Bonnie's strength for the spell." Freya said, as she watched her brother rampage.

"Niklaus calm down. I want Bonnie returned home as well, but we must have a level head. Have your hybrids canvas the area, once we know where they will be performing the spell we can act from there" Elijah says, always having to be the level headed one in the family

"We have to attack while they are performing the spell, they'll be weak once the spell starts and more vulnerable." Kol says, he knows witches very well.

Elijah contemplated. "Then that's the plan. We find out where the spell is taking place, wait for it to begin then attack"

When Bonnie wakes up again, Kai is standing over her, he has a grimoire in his hand and his eyes are glued to a page.

He is anxious, he and his coven have waited so long for this moment. Other members of his coven that were dispersed throughout the town, had informed him that the hybrid had arrived, along with his original siblings, hybrids, and a powerful witch.

Kai is not surprised that Klaus brought enforcements, he has planned for this. However since spotting them driving away from the air field, none of his coven members had been able to pinpoint his location or that of his siblings. Most likely the powerful witch he had brought was using some type of cloaking spell.

Kai was not worried, he knew Klaus would come for Bonnie, and when he did he would be ready.

"Your hubby is in town...I'm assuming you're not going to tell him about our little moment downstairs, I mean things did get pretty heavy and heated"

Bonnie sat up in the bed, groggy from the earlier fight and the effects of another sleeping spell. She noticed that there was another magic blocking device on her wrist.

"Klaus is here?" Bonnie says, she has faith that Klaus will get to her.

"He is. Along with his brothers and another witch."

Bonnie realizes that he must have been talking about Freya, she is also happy to hear that Elijah and Kol are with him. They had all came for her, her family.

"Now, if you want to go home Bonnie, you'll cooperate, help us with the spell, and I'll let you go. I don't want to hurt you anymore darling" Kai rubs her wrapped wound and Bonnie flinches at the pain and the disgust she feels.

"Well then...it seems we have an agreement. I'll ready everything and come back to get you soon" he placed a kiss on Bonnie's forehead and she quickly wiped it off, no longer willing to play the compliant prisoner.

"Your insane!" Bonnie spat

"What I'm about to be is the most powerful witch walking this earthly plane!" He yelled and stomped out of the room. He hated fighting with Bonnie, but relationships were never easy.

Kai came outside and supervised his coven members preparing for the spell and placed a phone call to Klaus.

"You" Klaus grunted as he stood a mile away from the Gemini house, watching in the shadows as he waited for his hybrids to bring back information.

"Aww come on Klaus, I invite you to Mystic Falls, you arrive, and don't even give me a courtesy phone call. I could've picked you up from the airport, recommended a good bistro spot, hand delivered Bonnie to you..." Kai snickers. He needs to provoke Klaus to attack the house in order for the wards to trap him and start draining his energy.

"Don't test me witch. You said you needed Bonnie for this spell. I'm giving you the courtesy of having her for the spell, then I want her returned" Klaus spoke in a casual tone but he was fuming. His hybrids had already spotted the witches setting up for the ceremony in the back of the house. Klaus had the location, now he just needed to know the time. When the spell started, they would attack and Freya would perform a spell. He just needed Kai to think he was agreeing to his terms.

"Hmm I'm sure you don't want to wait outside. Don't you want to come over and see the fireworks for yourself, it's going to be one hell of a show" Kai said ending the call.

"He's planning something" Kol said coming up from the rear of the woods. He could hear the last part of the call as he got closer to Klaus.

"Like what?" Klaus asked as Elijah joined them from the opposite direction. They'd been scoping the perimeter trying to get a better view just like Klaus' hybrids.

"Why call before the spell starts just to antagonize you? Then why invite you over? Why does he want you there so badly on the property." Kol muses

"The wards would block you from entering the property..." Elijah says looking from Kol to Klaus

"Unless they don't" Freya says suddenly. This Kai was a really smart witch

"Your right Freya. From what I've read, activating the immortal stone, takes an incredible amount of power. Bonnie is powerful, but it would never hurt to have a back up plan to guarantee you have enough power" Elijah says rolling the idea around

"I bet the power of the original hybrid would be enough power" Kol finishes Elijah's idea. They have uncovered Kai's plan.

"If I walk onto the property, the wards will drain me" Klaus said slowly

"How the hell do I get to Bonnie then?" Klaus says clenching his fist

"I have an idea." Freya says.

Joe drags a chained and whimpering Elena to the center of the circle, where some coven members are already gathering. Her blood is already poured around the members, drawing the lines of the circle.

While she isn't needed anymore, they also decided to use her energy as well for the spell.

Kai carries a squirming Bonnie outside to the circle. He stands her on her feet opposite Elena. He bends down in front of her and touches her wounded leg, he whispers a healing spell and Bonnie feels the relief of her stab wound healing.

She doesn't offer a thanks and turns her head away, when Kai stands to look at her.

In the center of the circle, between Bonnie and Elena is a wooden mantel, and on top of it sits a small ruby stone.

"It'll be over soon, and we'll be perfect" Kai says and Bonnie doesn't digest his words. Kai is a lunatic and Bonnie is once again making plans to break free of the bracelet and the circle.

Elena looks over to Bonnie, Elena isn't sure what is about to happen and she suddenly feels sorry about her last words to Bonnie.

"I'm sorry Bonnie" Elena says as they both watch more coven members gather around the circle.

"It's too late for that Elena" Bonnie says, and neither of them are sure if Bonnie means too late for an apology, or too late to be saved

The coven begins to chant, and Bonnie feels the invisible magical chains that ground her body to the spot. She feels the coven channeling her magic, magic that she can not get to.

She hears Elena scream, as her energy is drained and Elena falls to the ground breathing hard.

Bonnie breaths heavy as well as she stays on her feet as the coven continues to channel her magic, it feels like having the air stolen from your lungs.

Kai chants with his coven, but in the back of his mind he is anxious for Klaus' arrival.

'Klaus where are you?' both Kai and Bonnie think


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok last chapter. I am considering a sequel in the near future, but I also have like several ideas for more Klonnie fics floating around my brain...so who knows

Please R&R

Bonnie feels the pressure of the spell draining her. Her knees buckle and she hits the ground. Bonnie takes a breath and stands gathering her strength, she attempts to once again channel energy from the spell and use it to break the bracelet on her wrist.

But to her surprise Kai steps out of the circle and grabs Bonnie's wrist, the bracelet easily breaks and falls to the ground.

Bonnie looks up at him confused. "Join me darling" Kai says and he takes her hand pulling her towards him.

When their hands connect Bonnie realizes that Kai is connecting her to the stone with the rest of his coven. She feels the power of the stone running through her veins.

She tries to pull away but Kai pulls her closer.

"You know you want this" Kai whispers

Bonnie is at a lost, a part of her does, and yet a part of her is afraid. But then suddenly a thought occurs to her, forever with Klaus.

For a few moments Bonnie does not fight the spell and Kai smiles.

Freya uses a spell to protect Klaus as he walks toward the Gemini house. When he steps into the magical wards, instead of draining him it counters the wards and Klaus absorbs the energy of the coven. Klaus is already immortal so the stone has no effect on him, and absorbing some of the coven's powers just makes him even more stronger.

Bonnie and the rest of the coven feel the sudden pull. It feels like all of their power is being pulled away from them, and the stone is beginning to crumble.

"What's happening!" Joe yells as her and the rest of the coven stop their chanting.

Before the effects of the power drainage can do much harm, Bonnie finds herself being quickly snatched away from Kai and in Elijah's arms, as he carries her to safety outside of the circle.

Elena watches surprised as Elijah speeds right pass her, not even looking her way.

Kai makes a face of confusion and surprise. But before he can react to anything, loud growls are heard and Klaus' hybrids attack the Gemini coven.

One hybrid attacks Joe ripping her throat with his teeth, and she screams, too weak to defend herself.

The witches attempt to fight them off, but they are weak from performing the spell, and having most of their power drained from them. The hybrids rip and slaughter the coven with ease.

Damon, Stefan, and Caroline arrive at the Gemini house in time to hear the hybrids' attack.

Caroline spots Elena still in the middle of the chaos and runs to help her.

Stefan makes a move to help, but he's suddenly thrown against the side of the house.

Stefan jumps up, but Kol easily knocks him down with a punch to the gut.

"I suggest you stay down" Kol says, giving Stefan his only warning.

Stefan stands but makes no move to fight Kol.

Damon tries to run and attack Kol from behind but Freya hits him with a spell and he ends up hitting the same spot as Stefan.

Klaus steps inside the circle and grabs Kai by the throat.

Kai had not planned for the witch to use the wards against him, it was a clever plan.

"You should thank me" Kai chokes out

Klaus narrows his eyes; he would enjoy this witch's death.

"I gave her immortal life, and she would be grateful, and never want to leave me" Kai smiles, he will welcome his death, to die at the hands of a powerful being such as Klaus, will be Kai's greatest moment.

Klaus blinks wanting to understand Kai's words, but knows he has to stay focused.

Klaus' hybrid face emerges and he rips Kai's throat out with his fangs, and drops his body to the ground. Kai chokes on his blood, a smile on his face the entire time as he takes his last breath.

"I hope you saved room for dessert brother" Kol says and he picks Damon up from the ground and throws him at Klaus' feet.

Damon scrambles to his feet, and punches Klaus in the jaw. Klaus doesn't blink or flinch and the punch only hurts Damon's fist.

"I wasn't trying to hurt Bonnie…I'd never do that…I was just trying to save Elena" Damon yells to Klaus.

Klaus growls and punches Damon, he falls to the ground. Then Klaus kicks him in the stomach and Damon groans.

Bonnie sees from Elijah's arms, Klaus beating Damon. Elena sees too and tries to run to help but Caroline stops her.

Then Elena searches out Bonnie and screams for her.

"Please Bonnie, make him stop" Elena says, tears in her eyes.

Bonnie says nothing. This group offered her up to this coven, and Damon even went so low as to orchestrate her kidnapping. Bonnie refused to be their sacrificial lamb or their savior anymore.

Klaus' eyes find his wife's as Elijah steadies her on her feet.

They have a moment, and Klaus' eyes narrow at her, telling her that the beast could not be reigned in, even if she were to ask.

Bonnie walks over to Klaus and she kneels looking at Damon grovel in agony.

"Bonnie I'm sorry" Damon pants out, eyes weakly finding hers.

Bonnie does not respond and she stands up, locking eyes with her husband.

"Do it" Bonnie says firmly, and Klaus growls with approval.

Klaus reaches into Damon's chest cavity and agonizingly slow squeezes his heart, letting Damon be fully aware of his last moments.

Stefan looks on and can only offer a silent please to Klaus.

Klaus pays him no mind and pulls Damon's heart through his rib cage and his chest at a slow pace.

He carelessly tosses the heart to Elena, as Damon's corpse is forever frozen in a painful horrified expression.

Klaus pulls Bonnie into his arms, examining her for bruises.

"Take me home" she whispers to him, her head falling against his chest.

The Mikealson's and the hybrids do not speak as they slowly walk away from the destruction of the Gemini home.

Bonnie offers no glance back even as she hears Elena's sobs, and Caroline's comforting words.

Bonnie feels herself being pulled away from Klaus as Freya grabs and hugs her, then Kol pulls her into a bear hug.

The group loads into several cars and make their way to the airfield.

On the plane Bonnie sits beside Klaus, her head still on his chest and his arm wrapped tightly around her. The group is just relieved to have Bonnie back and she is happy to be back.

Bonnie knows she should be tired, but she feels energized instead, her first thought is that it is the adrenaline from today, but then she remembers Kai connecting her to the stone. Bonnie realizes that she now has immortality, she can still die of say a brutal attack by a hybrid, but Bonnie will no longer be plagued with aging or a natural cause of death.

She turns to Klaus, who'd been staring down at her the whole time. "Klaus...Kai...during the spell, he connected me to the stone with his coven...I can feel the power of the stone" Bonnie says quietly, she's trying to figure out how to tell him.

Elijah looks over to Bonnie from the reclining seat he was in, "your immortal now?"

Klaus' face is neutral. While he's absolutely happy about spending forever with Bonnie, he first wants to make sure she is ok.

"How do you feel?" Klaus asks caressing his thumb against her cheek.

It's a loaded question and Klaus knows that.

"Full of energy...and happy. I'm not afraid, because whatever happens I know I have you...all of you" Bonnie says smiling to Freya, Kol, and Elijah.

Kol smiles and laughs "you ready for forever with this nutty family"

"I'm most definitely ready for forever with you all" and she takes Klaus' hand and squeezes it, looking into his eyes as the plane carries them back to their home.

Epilogue: 5 years later

Bonnie and Klaus walk N.J to his first day of school. N.J walks in the middle and squeezes both his parents' hands very tightly. He is nervous, this is the first time in his entire life that he will be separated from his family for almost a whole day.

When they arrive at the elementary school N.J gives his mother a pleading look, he's already learned that she is the weaker link and can easily be broken with sad eyes.

Bonnie's heart clenches. Maybe Rebekah was right and they could home school him and keep him happy and safe in the comfort of her arms. she also didn't want to part from her baby.

Klaus saw the mixed emotions on Bonnie's face and knew she was close to breaking and taking him back home.

"Don't fall for that face. We already discussed it. He's going to school to learn, and play with new friends"

Klaus bent down in front of his son.

"You know your sister Hope was the same way when I first dropped her off at school"

"Hope was scared too?" N.J asks in his little sweet voice. He can't imagine his big sister being afraid of anything, she was fearless in his eyes.

"She was. But I told her she never needed to be afraid, because even if she couldn't see us, her family was always there, watching, protecting and keeping her safe."

"You are?" N.J asks, as he stared into his father's eyes.

"Yep, and we'll keep you safe too. So you don't have to worry. You can go in, make new friends, learn new things, and before you know it, you'll be back home me, mommy and your aunts and uncles and Hope"

Bonnie smiles and nods encouragingly as N.J looked up to her for confirmation on his father's words.

"Ok" N.J said and gave them both hugs and walked into the school, he looked back and waved at them and Bonnie began to sniffle.

"Hold it in love, until he gets all the way inside" Klaus said giving Bonnie's waist a playful squeeze

"My baby...he's growing too fast" she whispered

Klaus kisses her cheek. "Come love, lets get you home before you storm the school demanding his return"

The two walked hand in hand through the Quarter, observing the active magical streets. As Bonnie held Klaus' hand she felt him squeeze her palm in a comforting manner, and Bonnie knew in that moment that her life had reached perfection.


End file.
